Grace of God
by Absolute Jackass
Summary: You know how they say that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die? Well, it happened to me…and it bored me to death.
1. A Better Place

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything except maybe some random characters. Eh.**

**A/N: This is like, my first fic in this kind of category..never tried this kind before. Heck, i'm only twelve. And i am just...i dunno. Givin it a try. R & R...**

**Chapter 1: A Better Place**

_"Oh my Angel, everybody is special. Everybody is unique…"_

_"Which is another way of saying no one is."_

Funerals, like the other events in our lives, serve a valuable function by providing a time and place for commemorating and acknowledging the life of a person who has died. Funerals confirm and reinforce the reality of the death, assist in the expression of grief and feelings of loss, begin the process of reintegrating the bereaved back into the community and convey our values and beliefs regarding the meaning of life and death.  
But for young, Patricia Hunt, this was all…bullshit.

Bill, the new and well-trusted bodyguard of Miss Patricia Hunt sat anxiously behind the wheel of a dark blue Mercedes, he tapped at the wheel impatiently with an index finger as he peered at the rear view mirror every now and then.

"Turn Left. You know the rest." her passive voice cut through the air as he sighed with relief, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. The light turned green and he turned left.

"Next time, read the map." the eight year old reminded him, putting on the no-nonsense tone that had always made them nervous.  
"Yes ma'am." he continued to watch her at every possible chance he could get without having to collide with some car five seconds later.

She looked up from her book and glared gravely at the rear view mirror. Their eyes met and the body guard returned to watch the road. "Much better." And with that, her eyes darted back to the book.

Unusually, in the past five days since her mother's sudden death, Patricia had shown no sign of grief, she acted as if absolutely nothing had happened to affect her life. 'No use crying for spilt milk' was one of the sayings that would describe the situation. "It's alright Pita," Mr. Hunt said with sympathy a few minutes after his daughter had arrived to her mother's chosen barrio cemetery.

Patricia looked down the hole at her mother's coffin as dirt slowly covered it up, a sickened look spread across her face. She showed not a hint of sadness, her father put an arm around her shoulder, hugging her close. "She's _dead_." she said in a whisper.

'No, Pita. She's off to a better place now." Her father looked at her as she continued to stare at the earth. "I don't understand"  
"She's gone to heaven honey, with God." Pita looked at him, her face pale and emotionless then she glanced up at the sky, watching a red-tailed hawk fly free. _Lucky Bastard._


	2. Honesty Unquestioned? Try questioning it

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing butthe characters i made up from the far corner of my brain, i guess. Erm...i just bought the DVD so i guess i sorta own it, huh? Uh-no..wait, my dad bought it. **

**A/N: ****There. That's a try. I tried, i tell u, i tried! sniff the pressure this school is putting me on. I knew i shouldn't do things like these at school. It makes me rush. I'm so not the serious, dangerous type...Anyhoo---There, this is a try. Wow. i said 'try' or 'tried' 4 times in...1,2,3,4...--er, in a bunch of words. **

**Chapter 2: Honesty Unquestioned? Try questioning it.**

Abby grunted and lifted her head to look at her partner. He rolled over to his side, his back facing her. "King." she breathed, propping herself up with her elbows. He moaned and waved at her dismissively. "King." she repeated, just to be heard.  
"What? I'm sleeping." King snorted, his eyes slowly opening and blinking up at the darkness. "No, you we're sleeping." Abby muttered and continued when no reply came, "King, you just kicked me in your sleep."

King, who had closed his eyes once again, grinned. "Who said I was sleeping"  
"Aw!" She put a hand on his back and pushed him on the couch, he fell with a thud. "Ouch." The light flicked on and Abby's eyes automatically glanced to the doorway where, D'Angelo Spencer stood, still in his white coat.

"For the love of God, what the hell are you two doing in here?" Spence asked heatedly, shoving his hands in his pockets. D'Angelo, was a very good doctor. Keyword of the sentence: was.  
His wife and his two children had been bitten by vampires and died. Spence tried to find out what caused their death and well, he did but he found out something he shouldn't have and the vampires came after him but now, he's with them, the Nightstalkers…just incase something goes after him.

Despite the fact that such a philosophy tends to bite him in the ass more often than he likes, he is a very good friend…if given enough time. "Well, I'm pretty sure this is where we live…" King told him, then a puzzled look spread across his face as he paused and looked around the room, "…isn't it?" Abby's mind worked like lightning and a lie escaped from her lips, "We…fell asleep here, well, King fell asleep on top of me and I, can't move so I just…"

Spence interrupted her with a laugh, "Oh, Abby, Abby, Abby. Why can't you just admit the truth? You and him are the lovey-dovey couple"  
Abby gaped at the man as he continued on.  
"Oh, and, if you go ahead and listen very carefully, you'll hear the familiar sound of no one caring."

"The lovey what?" King asked. "Oh, nothing!" Abby reassured him.  
Spence narrowed his eyes then smiled, "Oooh. I see what your doing here"  
"Oh, okay. Then, can you please tell me." King glanced at the two, confused. "I'm still kinda lost here."

"I can't believe I got lost…"

Right on cue. When there was one, there was always the other. "I thought you guys would be asleep by now."Camille entered the room holding some paper bags of supplies and when I say supply, I mean…junk food and crap that is not really needed.

The three looked at each other asCamille wandered around the kitchen, putting away the 'supplies.  
"We couldn't sleep." They said at the same time.  
Camille groaned. King and Abby exchanged nervous looks.Camille, was in fact, a genius and she notices every single thing. The point that they were lying were hard to miss and that groan can only mean one thing: irritation. Irritation because she always hated it when they lied.

"I forgot to buy milk. Dang!"

Abby breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hold on a second…"

Abby held her breath. _Stupid!_ Why on earth did she do that for?

"…here it is." she said happily, taking a carton of milk out from the fridge. "Expires tomorrow." she shook it, "Still half full. Anyone want any"  
"Did you buy any cookies?" Spence directed at Camille, putting on the all-so-eager act. King got to his feet and cleared his throat, "I'll have some."

Abby sighed and fell back onto the couch, her eyes closed before her head even hit the pillow. Everything was going along smoothly ever since the fight in Phoenix Towers, the vampires were gone and for the first time in god only knows how long, she was able to sleep peacefully…but for how long?


	3. The bigger threat

**Disclaimer:Um, same thing i've been saying for...i dunno. But ya**

**A/N: Sigh...I so don't do drama. Especially not with all these comedy ideas in my mind. Can you guess what's gunna happen next? Ooohh...i bet you can't because...i have no total clue what it is. My mind works like lightning, one brilliant flash and then it's gone.**

**Chapter 3: The bigger threat**

Joshua Hunt browsed through the rack of CD's on a particular section. He picked a particular one fancied and checked if it there was a catch. Nothing _this_ good was _this_ cheap. Unless of course, it was really _that_ old.

"Five dollars?" Josh asked the man who gave a grunt in reply, he was clearly very busy reading a newspaper upside down. He reached for his wallet and handed the man five dollars who didn't even look up at him.

"If there any problems, hesitate to ask." At the same time, the gates of the Catholic school opened and the children poured out, running towards their greeting parents.

Patricia shouldered her bag and slowly, carefully, walked down the wet, marble steps so as to not break her neck or anything in the matter.

Grimly, she looked up and a smile crept upon her face at the sight of her father. "Hey, Patty." Joshua ruffled her hair and led her to the car, "How you doing? School's been great?" "School's been great." She repeated, getting inside the back seat.

Josh got behind the wheel and looked at the rear view mirror, "Put on your seatbelt." "Already did." Pita said confidently and smartly, "Yours"  
"Yep, yep, yep." Josh put on his seatbelt and the car exited the driveway. It has been a year now since Elizabeth's death and Pita had become more and more happier by the day.

"I've never seen this place before." Pita told him as she peered through the window at the empty, dirty street. The only thing that was there was an SVU. "I just need to buy some"  
"Those things are bad for your lungs." She said, dissatisfied, arms folded in front of her chest.

Josh chuckled, impressed, he kept his eyes on her at all times through the rear view mirror, "Now where did you get that little info from?" "From the wonder of modern technology, in other words…" she smiled, "television."

Josh pulled up and parked the car on the side of the road, "Be back. Won't take long." he stood up and shouldered the door open. Pita watched him walk off inside a building. If he'd wanted cigarette's, he could've bought them in a store…why here?

Her eyes wandered under the driver's seat, she furrowed her brow and reached down, pulling out a thick book, red book with golden writing in it. The Bible.

She opened it flipped through the pages until something caught her eye, she flipped back a page and stared at a photograph of herself with blood smeared all around it.

She looked at the writing on the back, her eyes widened and there was a sound of gunshot. She looked up in panic, she slid the book in her jumper and cradled it as she got out of the car.

There was nothing much around, she turned her attention to the building her father had entered. There was another gunshot and right on cue, Josh ran out of the building, shielding his head with his arms.

There was the sound of horns blaring, Pita was in a state of shock, her face was of pure horror, another gunshot and…down he went.  
"_NOOOO!_" She screamed at the top of her lungs, she felt like her whole life was draining away fromthe two attackers turned their attention to her. They leveled their weapons, aimed…then fired.


	4. Remaining question

**Disclaimer: A blah, blah, blah...please don't sue. I am very, very poor. And when i say poor, i mean stinkin rich! Naw, just kidding...anyhoo--original chars mine? O yea! Miinnee!**

**A/N: sigh..i miss comedy..i really do. This is not my thing. I am not a dramatic, tragedy, genius-girl person. Whatever, ya. Anyway, this chapter is, er, based on Pita's point of view. The whole thing might go like that. i dont know.**

**Chapter 4: Remaining Question**

You know how they say that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die? Well, it happened to me…and I didn't like it.

I was too shocked and afraid to move, I snapped myself out of it but it as too late…the bullet hit and I was knocked off my feet. Breathing seemed harder now, my eyes were half shut when I saw what looked like hands. There were more gunshots fired and the last thing I could remember was…seeing two people watching me.

* * *

"Is she dead"

"Looks like it" 

"How about we just get rid of her? We don't really need her, really. Since her father's dead anyway."

"No...we stick to the plan"

My eyelids hurt. In fact, every single bone in my body hurt.

"Hold on. She's moving"

All I could remember from last night werevoices and figures...no faces, no names.

"I say we get rid of her before she---"

I opened my eyes and stared up at the light coming from the ceiling. Everything was a blur at first but then, the room shifted into focus and I saw two people staring at me. A man with a maniacal look on his face and a woman…who has these, disturbing…eyes.

Istared at the woman for a second, her eyes werehollow and cold.I shivered, although the room was baking in the heat. Maniac, over there, snapped his fingers at me to get my attention, "Yo. You awake kid?"

"I'm definitely not dead if that's what you're asking"  
Okay. Bad idea…that really, really hurt. My throat was all dry and raw that even talking was hard. Maniac grinned, impressed or irritated, I couldn't tell. He leaned over to me, and flashed a small flashlight at my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, using my hand to shield my poor, defenseless eyes from that…idiot. What is he? Like a doctor or something?  
...Lunatic.

"Doc, speed it up will you." Crazy eyes told him.  
Okaay, then I guess he really was a doctor. A lousy one, I'd say.  
"Safety first. If I speed this up, who knows? I might cause some damage or something. That'll be real lousy"  
…Oh gees, when I think of something, why does the opposite happen?

"Looks okay." He directed to the woman, "Hey. Mind opening your mouth for me"  
I shook my head. Not without a cookie I won't. "I'll give you a cookie afterwards?" asked Maniac.  
Crazy eyes snorted, "Like that'll ever work"  
She stopped and stared at Maniac when I opened my mouth almost immediately after he said the word 'cookie.  
"See there?" He checked my throat, "Such a mystery why you don't have a boyfriend." Two more people entered the room. A pretty lady with brunette hair and hazel eyes…there was this other guy, too.

His hair was all spiked up as he ran his hand down it. He held a coffee mug in the other. Figures, he just woke up. "How's the kid?" Spiky asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Fine. You?" Spiky peeled off the temporary bandage from his chest and grimaced at the wound that was there. "I've been worse." I sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. It was dirty, damp and small…smelly, too. Everywhere I looked, there were shelves of equipment. Doctorish stuff, I guess. This didn't look like a hospital…

"It ain't a hospital." Crazy eyes told me calmly, it was as if she'd read my mind. I shook my head slightly to get the idea of. Psychic? There's no such thing. Brunette took a seat on the stool beside my bed--the bed, not my bed--and sighed, she looked at me with sympathy but that's not the only thing…she looked at me with pity. "Where's my dad"  
"Patricia…" she let her head hang low as she fiddled with the silver ring on her fourth finger. How did she know my name?

"Your father…." she looked up, "…he's dead"  
I sat there, frozen…the words still processing in my brain. My dad…he was…dead. Just like mom. But how? I shut my eyes, Brunette tried to comfort me by hugging me but I pushed her away, screaming like mad. Denying the truth. "Why does these things keep happening to me? Why? I-i didn't do anything wrong…I didn't"  
"Of course you didn't." This time, it was Spiky who said it. "I know how you feel, alright? Everything…everything will work out"

"Have you ever lost someone…more than one someone. Who means a lot to you? If you haven't then…you don't know how I feel" I questioned and I was surprised to hear his answer…

"Yes"  
All of the anger started to build up inside of me. I sniffled and wiped a tear from my eye. And then, I remembered. I started to remember exactly what happened…I was there. There when it happened.  
All that remained was one question.

"Who…killed him?"


	5. Guess who's back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Blade..etc. etc. I think i do own the original chars, hm? Idk. But ya.**

**A/N: I am trying to add comedy. It just aint working..or is it? But anyway...i have a beginning and an end...but to get to the end, i must have a middle..which i'm just makign up on the way. Ehe. Anyhoo..This is KING's point of view. Confusing story, might be but i think i'll keep changing character's point of views..or stick with king, i like this. KING POINT OF VIEW! **

**Chapter 5: Guess who's back**

"This is crazy. You're all crazy! There's…there's no such thing!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, I knew something like this would happen. They always do, damn it. I should've gotten a speech ready or some other shit…

The kid, Patricia, I reminded myself, was taking this pretty normal. Others would have thought they were going nutzo- which they probably already were -and (speaking from experience) they would have thrown up or something. I looked down at the stained carpet right where I was standing and sighed. What the hell did that guy eat?

I focused and tried to think of the types of food that could cause a stain like that, and a smell like that while in the process…meanwhile, Krabby Patty Hunty over there droned on.

"Are you even listening to me?" she retorted, "Vampires don't exist…do you know what I mean"  
This here is the best part. The part where I nod and pretend I'm listening. "Okay. Well, do you understand what I mean Mr King?" Pita asked confidently.

What is this, an exam? Oh damn, what should I say…I wish brains have refresh buttons. What was the last sentence she said? Keywords… 'vampires', 'impossible', 'crazy'.

"After 25 minutes, the only way I could know what you mean more is if you wrote 'Vampires are not real. It's impossible. You all are crazy' on a big wooden mallet and repeatedly smashed me over the head with it." I said grimly.

But for some reason, she was right, why hadn't all the vampires disappeared yet? They should've been gone…dead…well, as dead as you can ever get.

Pita looked at me as if I was crazy. I then, realized at this very moment that…I am starving.

"…fast comeback." Pita finally said, to no one in particular.

"Yeah. It's a gift." Abby told her.

I still can't believe it's been a whole two days since Patty or Pita's been here. Well, the day and a half she's been asleep here counts. Ever since we told her the whole vamp story, which took us up to this very moment, she's been telling us how crazy we are and how we should go to a mental hospital.

Smart kid, this one. She actually knows how to spell flibbitygibberthujayak. Okay, it's not really a word but I needed to test how smart she was. Turns out that she was pretty disciplined kid. Parents musta been so proud.

The kid-- damn it --Patricia, I told myself, was a great little genius. You know those traps the Kevin boy made in the movie 'Home Alone'? Ya. Those kinds.

It was just fucking unbelievable how that bullet hit that Bible, which actually saved her life. Fucking craziness…it's either that or God thought it wasn't her time to go yet. I think I'll go with the craziness. Funny thing is, every one here treats her like she's the same age as them. Not including the old hag of course…

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!"

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

The frightened old woman ran back inside her bedroom. Abby blinked in confusion and sat down on one of the chairs, she waited, watching the doorway.

By the time Ruby came back, Abby had returned to cooking her bacon, eggs and some toast. Ruby raises her hand into the air with a long shotgun. Without warning, she shoots the gun into the ceiling. Abby screamed and jumped up at the ear-piercing sound, she twirled around to look at Ruby who lowered her arm.

"Who the hell iz you? Wut the hell are yous doin' in my house?" Ruby asked, her voice shaky, she was terrified.

Abby put a hand over her heart, scared to death, "Ruby, it's me, Abigail. Daughter of Whistler"  
"I'm goin' to give you nine seconds to get out of here!"

"Why nine?" Abby screamed, arms raised after the 'poor' old woman had shot at the toaster to her left. "Ruby! Ruby! It's me, your friend!"

"Nueve." she counted in Italian.

"I'm with King! Hannibal King!"

Ruby smiled at her, "Oh, that nice young man finally got himself a pretty wife," Abby managed a smile.  
Ruby continued, "Ocho."

"Ruby! Stop!"

"Siete."

Abby was now, stark-raving mad, she lowered her hands, "You crazy woman!"

Ruby, was now, also as mad as Abby. "UNO!"

Abby ducks down, afraid that she was about to die, about to die because the old hag forgot her name. There was a moment of silence. Abby looks up and sees the old woman eating the eggs she had cooked. "This is good. Umm-umm. Best eggs ever." Ruby said with her mouth-full.

Abby backs away from the crazy woman and turns around only to collide with, well, me.

"Oh!"

"You okay? You look…" I examined Abby and I had the strangest feeling she was just staring at me. Must be my dashing looks. If I said that out loud and smirked, she would've slapped me…but I would've enjoyed that. If your mind is in la-la land and you don't know why I might enjoy it, it's because I'm getting on her nerves. Still don't know what I mean? Well, it's my sign of victory. Ya. Victory. I got my Victory speech ready. If you STILL don't get what I mean, go ahead and replace the captain of your brainship, because he's drunk at the wheel. Hurry! I think I see an ice berg! I felt her hands on my chest.

"…Frazzled."

"I am frazzled." She said quickly, "Thanks to the woman who tried to kill me just to steal my breakfast." I put my hands on top of hers and felt her warmth, then I glanced over her shoulder at the nasty little pest eating Abby's breakfast…no wait, isn't that mine?

"Yo guys."

Automatically, all living humans in the room with a good enough memory, turned their heads towards the kitchen counter where about, three laptops were set up. Surrounding it were many plastic cups of empty coffee and some papers were scattered around.

Kasumi lowered the folder she was looking at and put it down, she tapped it and spun on her computer chair, stopping gracefully in front of the laptop on the left. "I found something."

"Is it my sandwich?" asked Ruby, "It's been two weeks and I want it back."

I pulled away from Abby and walked across the room. Abby lowered her hands, embarrassed and then followed me.

"I'll give ya one later nan." I reassured her as I walked behind Kasumi, "Whatcha get?"

"Here," she pressed the enter key and a picture of a man in his mid-thirties popped up. He had pale skin with hollow eyes. Defiantly a vampire, and there, on his neck was what looked like a bite mark. I rubbed the side of my neck, anxious. For some fucking reason, it started to hurt like hell.

"Is this the guy we saw back in the alley or not?"

"Who could forget that horrible haircut?" I quipped. Kasumi snickered. Damn, usually, me answering her questions with questions pissed her off. Either way, that wasn't important.

"Ya, alright, well, check this out…" Kasumi spun and stopped in front of a different laptop.

"Stop spinning will you? The kitchen ain't an ice skating arena." I growled, walking over to her. I looked over to Abby, "We should really get rid of that chai--" I stopped mid-sentence and stared at the screen with wide eyes. Thoughts began to swirl through my mind like it was a fucking washing machine. No, it can't be--

"She's back."


	6. One thing after another

**Disclaimer: Do not own..ladida..do not own..ladida...blah, blah, radiradira. Okies? there..**

**A/N: Okay people. I am REALLY trying, with school and all. I'm trying to do this at school but it just ain't working. I used a lot of things that came from the movie in this chapter. Like Club Crowbar...and, er...something else. Idk. This chapter might suck and might actually not..say anything important but, uh, yeah. I try to make the next one better, i hope. Anyway...Please R & R.  
****  
ABIGAIL'S POINT OF VIEW**

**Chapter 6: One thing after another**

We were moving towards a local punk dive wedged into a crowded block in the meat packing district. Our boots crunching through the gravel street. We knew exactly where we were headed: 'Club Crowbar'.

This was not my idea of a great life. I glanced over to King who kept walking, shouldering his bone jack which for some reason he nicknamed 'Grace'. I still couldn't believe what I heard back there but what was my reaction compared to King's? Lucius the doorman stood guard outside, checking for ID's. I could hear the familiar sound of Hillbilly Thrash Music coming from within.

We approached the doorway. Lucius furrowed his brow. The guy seemed to remember us from our last visit. We made quite an intro.

"Oh no"

King passed him and walked right inside.

"Oh no." Lucius hurried alongside us, leaving the many teens to get inside without having to show their ID's, "No, no, no, no, no. You can't come here. You can't, you just can't"

"Nice to see ya too Lucy." King said, weaving his way through the crowd, ignoring Lucius.

"There ain't no more werewolves around here. Checked them myself." Lucius told him, a little bit aggravated. I couldn't blame him but we aren't exactly enjoying ourselves either. Oh sure, we wanted to kick some more vampire's ass but still…  
…that means humans were in danger again. Not that they weren't in the first place. If only they would stop doing drugs and all sorts of bullshit like that then maybe…just maybe, they can have a happy life. The happy life I've wanted.

King snickered. "Not werewolves"

I pushed away a group of boys as we made our way towards the back of the club. "…vampires." I continued for him. King answered with a slight nod. Lucius stopped dead in his tracks. A mix of anger and confusion written all over his face.

_"What?"_

He started to catch up again as King put the palm of his hand on the door, pushing it open to reveal a dark room containing a desk covered in papers, a computer chair and some book shelves. The only source of light was coming from the skylight.  
King took a few steps forward, Bone Jack leveled.

He lowered it with a sigh as he stared at the lump in the middle of the floor. I stopped at the doorway, a hand over my mouth in horror.

"I'm telling you, there's no more--" Lucius stopped mid-sentence and gaped at the body on the floor. "Is that--?"

"Yes." was the one word answer from the both of us.

"Oh god." Lucius gagged, "Oh damn."

I looked at the dead man's body, his guts cleaved from his body, his eyes still wide open.

"I guess this means you're the boss, huh, Lucy?" asked King, putting his hand on the dead manager's eyes, he closed them.  
"Yeah…" Lucius said sorrowfully, "I guess it does."

* * *

We drove away silently, not completely satisfied. Sure, we got the information we needed but still, someone was killed. And this someone used to be our friend, our co-worker. Gabriel Peterson.

"What happened?"

I practically jumped in my seat, I turned around to see a blonde little girl with a messy ponytail, her emerald green eyes looking up at me. For a minute, I almost forgot that she came along.

"Patricia..."

King looked at her through the rear view mirror and looked back at the road, holding tight on the wheel. "How'd you get here?"

_Damn it!_ I forgot to tell him!  
"Miss Abigail let me come." Pita said with a friendly smile, "She said I could."

A low growl escaped from his lips. The car halted to a stop, tires screeching, stopping just as the stoplight turned red.  
I fell forward, having forgotten to put on a seatbelt. My heart was beating twice as fast now, so fast that it'd win a race against other fast things…how would I know. I put my hand over my heart and leaned back on the chair, I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. That was close.

The light turned green and King stomped his foot on the accelerator and I immediately fell forward again. I held on to a handle. Brace yourselves!

Tires squealed as the car turned right. Horns were blaring and drivers shouted in fury. I held on tight and heard screaming from the back seat. Glancing over at King, I noticed the Speedometer.130!

I could hear him yell through all the noise…  
"G'dammit Abby!" He banged his fist onto the wheel, "Is this some kind of fucking game for you! What if a vampire came along, huh? Did you ever think of that? Do you EVER think of that!"

I didn't know what to say. He was right…I didn't think of that.

A few minutes had passed in complete and absolute silence and King was starting to slow down again.  
"So…" Pita started, breaking the silence, "What happened?"

"N.O.Y.G.B." King muttered through gritted teeth.

"None of your…" she paused and thought about it for a moment, "Well that's not nice"

I understood why King acted that way but he didn't have to say that to a nine-year-old.

King snickered, "Like it or not, princess, you're not in a fairytale anymore so here's a little tip: Life's just one goddamned thing after another."


	7. Joining forces

**Disclaimer: Mutter, mutter, mutter, blah, blah, blah, radira-ra...Ya know the drill.**

**A/N: Ooh! I just love this character..right after King and Abby of course. he's so insane..and crazy. It's like, an older version of me...only, a man. That's how i act when i'm angry or anything. Woo! Um, like i said in the last chapter, i will try to make the next chapter good...so, did i? Answer that and anyway, i tried adding humor...did it work? Answer that too. This aint a test to just R & R please.**

**D'ANGELO SPENCER'S POINT OF VIEW**

**Chapter 7: Joining forces**

Oh fuck. Oh fucky fuck, fuck. I flipped over to my back and groaned, reaching under the bed. I felt something and pulled it out, throwing it at the buzzing alarm clock.

The sound slowly subdued and I swore under my breath, pulling the carving knife out of my alarm clock. It was 6 o'clock in the morning.

I have got to stop doing that.

I threw the knife at the side table and sat up, examining the alarm clock. Fuck. Gotta steal another one then…

I stood up and examined myself in the mirror. I was looking at the image of a man in his early thirties, already dressed in working clothes, with chaotic features, a slim figure and intelligent, rebel-like eyes. I looked at my hair. Is that what I look like in the morning?

My hair was like a fucking bed spring. I looked at it a couple more seconds and left the room.

Perfect.

I walked into the kitchen and began to fix breakfast, forcing myself to just forget about all the annoying little shitbags. Honest to god, if any more of those morons come to me for a hug and a cookie, I swear I will hurt them. I looked down with amusement at the fluffy little omelette I had been cooking.

Never done that before.

I put a slice of bread in the toaster and turned on the coffeemaker, putting the cooked omelette down in the table. I turned my back and poured myself a cup of coffee then sat down on a chair, stirring it with a spoon.

"Hey."

"Hey." I answered with a grunt then paused, I looked up at the little girl sitting across the table eating an omelette. I looked at her, confused, then turned to the doorway then I looked back to her.

"This is very nice."

I gaped at the kid.  
She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve, "Do you have any juice?"

"It's in the…" My voice came out a little hoarse. I quickly cleared it and gathered myself up, "It's in the fridge"

"Okay Mr. Spencer." she stood up and walked over to the fridge, rummaging through all the food.

It wasn't long till' all the gang came up…well, not including Kasumi, whom I just noticed, was working silently on the far corner, her face hidden behind the three laptops.

King and Abby was hunched over one of the computers, Kasumi pointing out a few other crap I don't know about…vampire business.

Ruby was walking around, asking us- for about the one hundredth time -if we knew where her two weeks old sandwich was.

Patricia was watching some of those Saturday morning cartoons crap. The volume was down low. I smirked. Smart kid. I sat down next to her and she looked at me before returning her gaze to the 12-inch-screen TV. Ah, Tom and Jerry, a classic. Too bad she didn't know what the hell they were saying.  
"Nice try kid. Nice try."

"Excuse me?"

"Nice try." I smiled, gesturing at the TV, "Pretending to watch TV and turning to down so low you could hear them talk about vampires. Very nice."

Her smile faded, "Oh…thanks"

"Angie." Kasumi whistled, "C'mere"

Angie? Since when did she think of that one?

I gave the kid a few more tips of advice (some she needed and some she didn't really need) "Never ever get the insurance extra bonus shit from the airlines. That's just a scam, 'kay?"

"Um, okay"

I stood up and shoved my hands onto my ever-so-deep coat pockets, playing and squishing with the silly putty I always hid there. Suckers, why did they always assume I did that because I was shy? Do I look fucking shy?  
"What? Any fat guys die? Did Alec Baldwin do anything stupid? Did they find a cure for cancer, what? What's so important you tore me off with my lovely date with the TV, eh?"  
I muttered, walking behind them.

Kasumi grimaced, King snorted and Abby grumbled.  
I smiled. It does my heart joy to see them truly pissed off. Ah. The wonders of me.  
Kasumi tapped a few keys,

"What do you see?" she said with a smirk.

"I see…a waste of time."

"No, Angelo," Abby started, "this is--"

"--a complete waste of my time--"

"What's the hurry--"

"--Xena is on--"

"--That's not important, what's important is--"

"--me watching Xena--"

"--you are so--"

"--Wonderful. I know."

Abby clenched her hands into fists and shook rather angrily.  
"Gosh, are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" I held up my stethoscope and tapped her in the cheek with it.

King grabbed me and pulled me over to the other side, away from Abby, with my stethoscope, "That thing does not give you license to grope her, okay?"

"Oh yikes, no, I only grope women."

"Alright, that's it…do you want to hear this or not?" Kasumi snapped.

"No."  
"Okay, I'll tell you anyway…" She sighed, "Remember Lucius?"

I snorted, mimicking her,"Do I remember Lucius?"

"So, that's a yes"

"Uh, nuh! It's a yes."

"Well, Lucius gathered some rather interesting information. According to him, vampires now have a new line of defense…or offense for that matter."

King furrowed his brow and folded his arms against his chest, leaning against the counter, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…Gabriel didn't exactly have a bite mark, now did he?" Abby tapped her bottom lip with an index finger.  
"Some other creature. A demon?" she asked thoughtfully.

Eh? Demons? Every time they call me into one of their 'meetings' privately, that means I have to do something for them…if there's anything here with demons, then I'm out. Ouuuuttttt.

"Do you believe in curses Spencer?" asked Kasumi with a grin.  
There. First thing you say to someone whose out.

"No."

"Well, you better start because you're dealing with one."

I laughed, "Your joking, right?"

"No…she isn't." Abby told me.

"Yes she is"

"Do you even know what she's talking about?" she snapped.

"I don't have to know to argue about it." I snapped back. There was a moment of silence, "Okay, so what the hell are you talking about?"

"Werewolves." King said with a groan.

"Ooooh." I laughed again then stopped, "_What?"  
_  
The three of them just stared at me, mostly just Kasumi because so far, King and Abby over there were too busy giving each other the 'silent treatment'.

"_What?"_ I repeated since no one was listening, "What the hell do we know about werewolves?" and then, I answered my own question before miss-know-it-all even opened her mouth. Nah-ha!  
"Seriously guys, I hate to say it but we're not really an expert on this."

"Yes."

Nah!--huh?

"Yes as in, 'Yes, we shall quit trying' or 'Yes, you are right.'?" I asked.

"Yes…as in, we're going to need some help."


	8. Ya know what i'm sayin?

**Disclaimer: Same thing i've been saying for the last...7 chapters?.**

**A/N: So yeah. Idk. Like i said, i need to do at least a teeny bit of humor.Anyway, i've got a few twists up my sleeve. Oh wait..don't have any. **

**Chapter 8: Ya know what I'm sayin?**

They drove around their beat-up truck in an all-black neighborhood in which some people refer to as the 'bad part of town'. King was behind the wheel, muttering quietly to himself as he checked the address again.

Spence sat on the passenger seat, shifting uncomfortably, legs fidgeting like a drummer on meth.  
"We're lost." Spence said quietly.

"No we're not."

"Yes we are"

"No we're not." King assured him.

They drove around in silence and then, "Okay. Maybe a little"

King spotted a homeless black man on the corner. "Look"

Spence looked at the direction to which King was looking at, he shuddered at the size of the man, "Ya sure you wanna pull over?"

King answered his question by pulling over, "Hey, uh, man. Can you help us, we're sort of lost."

The black man said, "Where do you wanna go, man, ya know what I'm sayin?"

"Yes, I know what your saying."

"Where ya tryin to get to, ya know what I'm sayin?"

"Ya. I know what your saying"

"You the first motherfucker ever to come around here, ya know what I'm sayin?"  
"I know what your saying."

"What are you trying to say bitch, ya know what I'm sayin?"

"Ye--"  
Spence covered King's mouth before he potentially got them killed.

"Shut the hell up, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'm saying?" Spence yelled back.

"You best get the fuck outta here before I put bash your brains out, you know what I'm sayin!"

King and Spence together, "We know what your saying."

_

* * *

_

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

Ashley Zinthos closed her eyes and smiled at the sound of the early morning radio. Songs had always soothed her. She turned her face up into the scalding spray of water, rinsing the dirt from her body.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

She turned off the shower, listening happily, her heart beating as lively as always. She stood for a moment, her body glistening with drops of water as she reached out for the bathrobe and put it on, using a towel to dry her hair off.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

She slowly stepped into the bedroom. Throwing the towel onto the bed, she sat down in front of the mirror and started brushing her hair, watching her reflection. She was twenty-nine years old, impish, vivacious, and daring. She was half smoldering, half firecracker. Her face was puckishly hear shaped, her eyes were a mischievous brown, her figure alluring with faded red hair._  
_  
"Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah." she sang along, her voice one of a kind and beautiful, sultry and sensuous, she was in the middle of actually having a nice life when she stopped on hearing a sound. Footsteps?

She turned off the radio but instead, the 'X-files' theme started playing. She lowered the volume and paused, listening, her heart pounding. Silence. She stood up and cautiously walked over to the front door, a butcher knife hidden behind her back. She turned the knob and opened the door, her mouth suddenly so dry. Standing there was a strong-looking man, he was wearing a plain white shirt and some baggy pants. And _damn_! He was handsome!

"C-can I help you?"

He looked up from the piece of paper he held and glanced at her. His eyes…something about his eyes suddenly made him trusting and her comfortable. There was…this fuzzy, warm feeling. For a moment there, she had almost forgotten about the butcher knife.

"Ashley?"

She smiled and thought, _Hello_.

"Zinthos. Ashley Zinthos?" Ashley swallowed.

"Yes." She wondered how he found her address. She was never seen this man before but…it felt as though she had known him her whole life.

"Oh, _finally_." He sighed then he started to laugh, "You don't know how long we've been looking."

"We?" she repeated.

Someone honked the horn and he looked over his shoulder, giving the other guy a dirty look.

"Yeah, we." he turned back to face her, he peered inside, "Nice place you have. Do you mind if we talk for a little while?"

She wanted to say no but then the opposite had come out,

"Yes."


	9. Really

**A/N: So, uhm. I really need to work on the story but it's just because of the stupid school. Too much homework. Anyway...ya. Need to work on it. This chapter sucks, doesn't it? Or something. This is very short. But ya. Er..ya. It makes you know a teeny bit about the darned chars.**

KASUMI'S P.O.V

**Chapter 9: Really**

The rain poured harder along the metal roof of the building and we zoom inside a window. Everything was black and white like one of those old films...

There were two young people in the room. An attractive woman was sitting on what looked like a hospital bed, weeping, face buried in her hands.

A handsome doctor was standing there, his hands on her lap as he tried to comfort her. When he spoke, his voice sounded far away.

'Your going to be fine'

'No.' she sniffed, lowering her trembling hands. Her eyes filled with tears, 'I'm going to die.'

'No your not.' he said confidently, looking into her eyes, 'I won't let you.'

_…  
More scenes started to show like a montage in a film. Voices started to sound far away…_

'No! We're losing her'  
'She's in her crisis point'  
_More screams of panic, voices talking at the same time._

…  
_The panicked voices were still talking but other all that, a clear and strong voice speaks…_

'I think…I'm falling in love with her'  
'That could be very dangerous to you both…be careful.' 'I intend to.'

...  
'Trust me'  
'I trust you'  
_The voice echoed in his head over and over again like a broken record._

_"Your not going to die. I won't let you."_

His forehead was damp with sweat, but the room was cold. It's happening again. The same fucking thing every G'damned night. What's going on with him? What's he dreaming about?

He began to make little moaning sounds. He looked…very different just lying there. It was like looking at a whole different person.

He was breathing heavily as he began to kick, his legs getting all tangled up in the sheets.

_'We're losing her'  
_  
I reached out to touch his forehead--

_'Time of death…8: 42'_

--he quickly sat up and I pulled my hand back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Oh god"

"Are you alright?" I asked, furrowing my brow in concern as I put my hand on his shoulder.

He slowly nodded and opened his eyes to look at my hand.

Then, we just sort of looked into each other's eyes.

This feeling…it was weird. I've never felt this before. Not with him. He and I were just friends…

_"You bloody idiot! You don't know anything do you"  
"I do, Kasumi.I know a lot of things…I'm a doctor. I just pretend I don't."  
"Augh! You stupid son of a bitch!"_

Or maybe something much more less…we didn't get along that much but we try.

We really, really try.

_"Ow! Fucking bitch! Get the fuck off me!"  
"What? You think I'm just gunna follow your orders. What do I look like, a pony?"  
"No, I was thinking something more like a gorilla!"_

Really.


	10. Silent Treatment?

**A/N: Um. I have a big question for myself? 'Why am i rushing?' Honestly now, this chapter sucks..doesn't it?**

**Chapter 10: Punching Treatment**

_I've heard of silence treatment but not punching treatment…_

It was so nice. I almost felt at home.

Everyone was just so wonderful to me…they treated me nicely and normally and for once, I felt like I actually existed. They take notice of me when I say something and they really care. If only…they would be wonderful to each other, too.

Ruby was a really old and nice lady who had these brain problems…she also thinks Dr. Angelo is her dead son, Tony. It's really quite sad.

Miss Kasumi and Dr. Angelo always fights. In fact, Miss Abby, Mr. King, Dr. Angelo and Miss Kasumi all don't get along at all. Mr. King would always yell at Miss Abby at how stupid she's acting. And Miss Abby would just cry.

Sometimes, they don't talk at all. It's like a volcano. You have no idea when it was going to explode. One minute, your having a nice dinner, the next minute, you are in the middle of a big fight. Ashley, the werewolf, uh, person, was always quiet. She would just stare at Angelo at some times. It's weird. Everyone was being weird. Except Ruby of course, she was normally weird.

"I'm sorry, King. I'm really sorry but we had to sit this one out. You were injured." Kasumi apologized for what seemed like, the 100th time.

"I can fucking handle it! We just fucking missed out on an opportunity! We could've ashed them!" King shouted, he lowered his voice into a chilling tone, "I could've ashed her"

Her. He was talking about that woman. The woman who he described as the woman who ruined his life…Danica.  
He used some other words, too.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kasumi said, her voice getting louder and angrier. For the past few days, I've noticed that everyone was getting more angry and angry. Angelo didn't insult anymore, instead, he just sat there and stared into space, talking when necessary. Kasumi was crying an awful lot more.

King and Abby would talk happily for a second and then next thing you know, they would be fighting in the next.

"It's fucking too late. Sorry can't do anything now." King grumbled. I looked up from my Bible and frowned. It's starting…

"Shut up you miserable mother fucker!" Kasumi yelled, standing up from her computer chair, "You have no idea what kind of work I do"

"What?" King snorted, "Sitting in your ass all day, staring at a computer screen while you have little chats with your boyfriend"

"Hey." Spence stood up.

Everyone in the room was a little surprised…even Kasumi. He hasn't talked for days.

"You leave her alone. She said she was sorry"

"Or what? You gonna kick my ass?" "No. That seems like something Karen would do." King's face suddenly hardened and in an instant, he pulled his hand back and punched him hard across the jaw.

Spence stumbled backwards a few steps to Kasumi. King said nothing as he walked out of the room, his hands clenched into fists. I've never seen him that angry before…he seemed like the type who would never get mean.  
Who was Karen?

"_Fuck_." Spence spat before leaving the room as well. I closed the Bible. Oh lord, why is this happening?

Kasumi followed him out, "Where are you going"

"Out"

"I see that but where 'out'?"  
He turned around and pointed at her, "I don't want to let you know. I don't want you asking me every single thing that pops in that teeny little brain of yours. But if you ever do wanna know my opinion, rest assured it will always be that you're a great pain in the ass and that every time I hear your unbelievably annoying robot voice, it just makes me wanna pick you up and beat you senseless until all the hours of my life that you've wasted...fall out."

There was an awkward pause, "Got it?"

She quickly moved her head up and down and he turned around.

I couldn't help but smile as he walked out that door. Kasumi was frozen to her spot, she snapped outta it and returned back to us in what Mr. Spence called 'land of hellish women', she furrowed her brow, "Asshole! Get back here!"

The D'Angelo we loved and loathed at the same time (which was awfully impossibly considering how much we do care and how much we hate) ...was back.

I hope.


	11. Traffic

**Chapter 11: Traffic**

From the passenger seat, Abigail Whistler watched her partner negotiate the country road using only his thumb and first two fingers on his left hand. His chocolate brown eyes, though fixed on the road, were relaxed. Just by looking at them, you would get this feeling of trust. He seemed like he was laughing in his mind. Abigail laughed softly.

"Hey, ice-queen," Hannibal King asked glancing over, "just what are you laughing at?"

"You"

"Well, that's a relief. For a moment there I thought you were laughing at _me_…Tell me what I was doing that was so funny, I might want to write it down so I could use it for those special occasions when you wanna fry my ass."

"Not funny," she told him. "Just nice. It makes me happy that your happy. There's this peacefulness in you. I haven't seen you like that for days"

He flashed a smile that had always been reserved for her alone.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No. You're thinking of something. What is it?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what your hobbies were"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked curiously.

"Just wondering"

She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms against her chest. She bit her lower lip in frustration and thought about the question as they drove in silence.

She was sure she had heard him snicker. "What?"

"Name at least three hobbies in five seconds"

"What?"

"Five..."

"Um," she said wistfully, "I like to…listen to music"

"Four..."

"Reading books and…" a smile played upon her lips, "I like to kick some vampire ass"

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" King yelled, "Bobby, please give this woman her prize"

She couldn't help but giggle.

King cleared his throat noisily, "So…"

"So"

"Does sneaking around, peeking in the bathroom with naked people in it include as one of your hobbies?" he asked.  
Her eyes widened and she turned to him with surprise, her throat suddenly dry. How could he have known? She recalled the little accident this morning and felt a rush of awkwardness. She had 'accidentally' walked into the bathroom while he was taking a shower. Needless to say, she would've stayed there and enjoyed the 'view' if it wasn't for his vampire  
reflexes catching her.

"Oh no. I was…I heard the phone"

"And…you thought you would find it in the bathroom?"

"Can we please drop it? I thought nobody was there"

"Okay." King said finally. "So, you heard the shower and you still came in..?"

"King!"

"Sorry. I really am. The devil made me do it"

She sighed and hesitated to bring up the subject. He would ask it sooner or later anyway…  
"So. Who called?"

"Pardon?"

"While I was in the shower." King turned to her and watched her face turn from frustration to nervousness.

"Oh…it was nothing, really. Just Caulder. Let's talk about it later"  
She had wanted to choose carefully the moment to discuss the man's call.

"Oh?" he asked. "How is ape boy?"

"He's fine. I wish you would stop calling him that, King. He's been very nice to us. It sounds so demeaning." And it was.

"It's not demeaning. Honestly. I mean, you can't understand what the hell an ape is saying to you…same as him. See the similarities?" He lifted his foot from the accelerator and stomped the other one to the brake. This caused many shouts from the drivers as tires screeched to a stop. "And when you mean 'us', you mean 'you'. Plus, when you look at his face..--"

"_King!"_

That was the second time she'd shouted at him. King and Caulder hadn't really had the best relationship… And as much as Abby prayed, it wouldn't change. _Oh god, why? _

"Anyway…what did he want?"

"Later?" She tried one last time.

The light turned green but King just switched off the ignition. The mood of the morning shattered like dropped crystal. She forced her eyes to make and maintain contact with his. "Since we haven't been getting along that much for a few weeks…he asked me if I wanted to join his group. He said it might do us good"

King tried his hardest not to swear. "And...?"

"And I think you know already what comes next"

Deep inside her, Kate felt sparks of anger begin to replace the tension.

"Try me," King said completely ignoring all the noise and shouts of many angry drivers. _Fuck them. If they even get their ass out of their fucking cars. I swear I will break their necks._

Abigail sighed, "He said he might have found the location of where The Talos' relocated to. He told me not to tell you because we still needed information. Their security is much more harder to get through, now."

"And you thanked him very much, but punched him in the face as a reply to his question because you and your partner agreed a few years ago to never leave each other's side and to always be there. You told him you possibly couldn't because you couldn't stand to be away from me, from us- right?"

"Wrong!" the snap in her voice was reflex. She cursed herself for losing control so easily, and took several seconds to calm down before continuing. "I told him I would think about it"

King's face hardened. _She was going to think about it? Fuck_. He glanced at his watch and then restarted the engine. He turned to her. There was composure in his face, but an intensity- perhaps even fear.

"To be continued," he said, as much to himself as to her.

"Fine," she said. Numbly, she sank back in her seat and stared unseeing out the window.  
There was a sound and King fumbled in his jacket pockets, his eyes kept on the road. He pulled out a cell phone.

_Fuck,_ he thought, _this fucking ring tone. I'm gonna kill Angelo…_

"King here." King said, annoyed.

"We found him"

King nodded even though Spence didn't see. He still hadn't forgotten about what happened earlier on.  
_Karen,_ he kept thinking about the name.

"We'll be right there"

"Sure." Spence said simply, "But we have a problem…"


	12. One, Two aaannnd Cut?

**A/N: Ya know what? I was trying to type this all up and i was laughing. Idk why but i was. My big cousin asked me if i thought about what person could play Spence, Kasumi, Ashley and Pita. As in, actors and actresses. She suggested Johnny Knoxville for Spence...you know, the guy in Jackass. He's okay. Anyhoo--I am sort of struggling here with this and the school and the chores and the...nothing else. Okies that's all. And thanks for reviewing MizzNite. **

**Chapter 12: One, Two, aaannnd Cut?**

Abigail and I ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Fuck. How can this happen? It's like, every fucking minute I take my eyes off that mother fucker, he gets himself into trouble. What is it now, a time bomb?

We burst through the door.We stepped inside. Instead of a crappy-looking room, they were looking at a pleasant, medium-size room with pastel blue walls, a small couch, a comfortable bed, and a rectangular table with steel chairs.

Abby pulled out a gun from it's holster. I clung onto 'Grace'.

Abigail spoke first. "Spencer…"

I looked at Abby with a side-ways glance and she nodded. We walked further inside the room.

She spoke again, "Kasumi..."

The place had been trashed. Sheets were on the floor and pillows were torn apart. With increased urgency, we searched the whole place-- the bathroom, the bedroom, every nook and cranny this crappy place had. They were nowhere to be found. I lowered my gun. There was no one here. They were gone.

"Oh god…"

"They're gone, Abby. They're..."

"No!" she bellowed, "Don't you dare say it!"

"…dead"

"No! They're not!" As tears streak down Abby's cheeks, we heard a sound. We heard something. I shushed her and pushed away the curtains, walking outside to the balcony. On the other side, hands handcuffed to the railing, was a half naked Spence. His wrists was bloody, and Kasumi was holding on to him for dear life, her hands also handcuffed around his waist.

Spence struggled and 'looked' down, eyes blindfolded. He groaned.  
Kasumi seemed to be enjoying herself, "Say one word and I swear that the second we get out of here, I will give you hell."

The mood of the morning suddenly changed. This would've been hilarious if this wasn't some attempt to kill them with humility. Too bad it was in an alleyway where not much people walk around in.  
Abby smiled and a soft laugh escaped her, "You twoseem busy?"

Spence looked up towards the voice. He recognized it and let his head hang, "Oh god. God, please kill me now."

"I think we should leave them like this, what d'ya think?" I asked with a grin.

"No!" Spence and Kasumi said simultaneously.

"Who did this to you?" I asked curiously, grinning.

"Would it kill you to get me out of here?" Spence demanded.

"Alright then, but I'm going to add this to my list of 'what to do' when you two fight." I put Grace down by a chair and started to pull them up when I realized something.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit, what oh shit?" It was Spence.

"…You don't happen to have a key now do you?"

"Oh shit…" Okay. That time. It was all three of them.

"Cut my hand off if you have to but please get me out from here." Spence begged. "My wrist fucking hurts in this thing."

"Your not used to these kind of things, aren't you?" Abby asked.

"Fuck no. Get me outta here"

King shrugged and looked over to Abby, "Okay."

* * *

"Oh god!" shrieked Kasumi.

Abby looked at me as if I was crazy. Her eyes were wide with horror, "Oh no, King. No..."

"Abby, be sure to grab him before he falls." I clutched onto the handle and positioned the blade right above the chain handcuffs.

"What's he doing?" Spence asked frantically, "What's he doing!"

"Don't tell him. He might move about and I might chop off his hand." I told them.

"Oh no," Kasumi anxiously said. "I won't tell him because…you already said it all!"

"What!" Spence yelled.

"Nothing." I reassured him. "We're gunna get you out of here in no time." then, I said to myself, "And by then, we'll be off to the hospital then over to my funeral."

Kasumi looked down at the ground below. It was a long way down. She shut her eyes tight.

"I'm going to count to three..."

"Okay." Spence said. "Okay..."

"One..."

"Wai…Wai…wait. Is it like, one, two, then you cut it off and say three or is it one, two, three, then you cut it?" he asked.

"I'll count up to three then cut it.."

"So, it's like one, two, three, cut?"

"Yeah."

"Or is it the other one?"

"It's this one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"So it's--"

"_Damnit!_ Give me that!" Abigail snatched the axe off me and brought it down to the chain.

"Hey! You didn't count to three!"

I reached down and grabbed his hand. "Gotcha."

Kasumi opened an eye, "Is it over?"

"Oh, no." I pulled them up, "It's just starting…"

* * *

We were all out in the balcony.

Kasumi was still hugging Spence who was explaining to Abby and me who did this to them. "I called because before this happened...and then you guys came and then by the time you did, we were all 'tied' up."

I nodded to myself then looked over to Abby who was shouldering the axe. "Do it."

Abby positioned the axe blade over the chain of the handcuff Kasumi had.

"Oh, no…" Kasumi warned, "Don't do it. Don't---_Aaaahhhh!---_Ah?"


	13. Twentyfour hours

**Chapter 13: Twenty-four hours**

Dr D'Angelo Spencer re-wrote the scenes again and again in his mind.

_'We're losing her'  
'She's in her crisis point'  
'No, wait--she stopped bleeding.'_

_'I think…I kind of like her'  
'That could be very dangerous for you both…Be careful'  
'I'm not falling in love, Chuck. I just like her.'_

_'She's safe.She'll be out of here in a few days.'_

A bitter-tasting game of 'what if'.

The young doctor slipped on his plastic apron, mask and his latex gloves. He hated this part of the job.

He passed a tray and was sickened to the sight of organs floating in numbered specimen jars. He was used to this.

But he had always been unsettled by the sight of dead children. A shaken baby, a battered toddler, a teen run over by a truck but what sickened him the most was seeing a mark on the child's neck.

A bite mark.

He looked down and continued walking down the hallway to the lab. To _his_ lab. To Sommer's old lab.

The memory of her made him angry. She didn't deserve to fucking die...

Why does the wrong fucking people always die? _He_ oughta die but he doesn't...Fuck it.

He had worked with a familiar case of twin girls. It was the most emotional thing he had ever worked with and he didn't what to reboard that emotional merry-go-round.

He entered the room and met with the familiar smell of rotting bodies. Without even looking up, he knew that Kasumi wasn't here. It was the other girl. It was her.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Alex Pennyworth. A five-year-old." Ashley emerged from behind the computer and looked at him with admiration and possibly…something else.

"It's nice to finally meet you D'Angelo. I've heard so much about you." she extended her hand for him to shake.

Somehow, he didn't like her calling him that. It just brought a terrible memory to his mind.

He slipped past the extended arm. "Well, since you've heard so much about me, you must know that I hate being called my first name. Just call me Dr. Spencer. Or Spence."

"But I thought…"

"Listen here, fruitcake, I'm not here to be your friend. I'm not here to be your little play buddy. I'm here to work with you so if you please…"

She slowly lowered her hand, a bit embarrassed and disappointed. "Oh…okay."

Spence felt his stomach flip when he stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the body in front of him. Alex wore nothing as he lay there. Silent…dead.  
Next to him lay a pale green gown, bundled clothing, a backpack and a pair of sneakers.

He closed his eyes and felt tears burn the back of his eyelids. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his eyes shot open.

"Let's start." he shifted away from her.

Ashley watched him as he sorted the tissue, opening up the boy's stomach and examing it with a small flashlight.

This was one of the sickest things he'd seen in his life, he forced himself to remain on task. _Screw this fucking task._

From the corner of his eye, he looked at her, even with his mask up, she knew he hated her.

Thoughts came onto his mind as she started another conversation…

"What happened to him?"

_What d'ya think happened to him you one woman freak show._ "A werewolf.", he shook the thought from his head. He didn't mean that. He really didn't.

"Oh. So, what is that on his stomach?"

_Your supposed to be the expert, Damnit! Why the fuck you askin me for?_

He ignored the voice in his head and looked over to the body, his answer was muffled by his mask.

"The werewolf bit into his stomach and…" he gestured towards it, "As you can see here, the kid has no guts."

"So that's what that is?"

_Uh, nuh! It's a dog bite! What d'ya think Ms Genius? It's a freakin werewolf! What? The bite isn't big enough to see?_

He started to sweat as he tried to lock the thoughts away. "Yes."

But the questions didn't stop there…

"So, now we know they've been taking anyone. Even children." The thought sickened her. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes."

"Can you say anything but yes?"

_That's it!_ He had enough of this. He turned around, simultaneously, pulling off the gloves with his teeth without total care.

"Listen to me you one woman freak show, how do you think I'm able to do all those things you've heard me do?" His voice was stern and serious. "I'll tell you why…Listen to this," there was pause and nothing was to be heard.

"Ya. It's called silence. I learned to live with it. So go take your blah-blah to the blah-blah ologist and get the hell out of here if you can't help because I swear to god that every time I see you I feel like cutting you up into teeny tiny pieces so that even my 'mother', Ruby, who can put together a 1000 jigsaw puzzle in twenty minutes can't put you all back together."

Ashley stood frozen in her spot, stunned.

Spence cursed to himself on having lost control so easily and ripped off the apron and mask, he balled them together and threw it at the biological waste container. He turned around and continued on working as if nothing had happened.

From then, Ashley hadn't asked another question.

Spence remembered his pervious day's happy conversation with the guys and wished he was still back there in the living room, having a cup of coffee and saying the daily insults.

Was it only yesterday that they had picked up Ashley from her home? Alex Pennyworth was alive then…

So much can change in twenty-four hours.


	14. Love or Hate?

**A/N: OK..gunna answer ppl now.**

MizzNite: Hiiiiii. Ahem, anyhoo--thanks for reviewin' an all. really. Oh, and...yeah, Ashley does sort of like Spence...hate and like...or love...errr...but yeah, Kasumi likes him too and he totally has no clue. After all, he's treating them badly, they hate that but who would even guess they liked him?

**Chapter 14: Love or Hate?**

Her face flushed with embarrassment, Ashley Zinthos walked down the hallway entering the living room. She had never felt so…stupid. That had never happened before. Never. Never ever. Just thinking about Dr Spencer made her feel like a complete idiot.

But it was nothing new, she had thought about him a lot lately. He was…the only person she knew who could control her temper. He always knew what to say and when to say it. He was…she shook the thought out from her head. No he isn't. Don't be weak. Don't cry. He's not getting to you and your definitely not falling for hi--_Stop it! Stop thinking about him._

"Hey hun." Kasumi said as Ashley wearily slumped down the stool. Kasumi was sorting out some files on the other side of the counter.

"Hey."

"What's with the long face?"

"Oh nothing. It's just---"

"He's getting to you isn't he?" she asked. Ashley, impressed, slowly nodded. "Yes." Kasumi took a deep breath and exhaled. "What a surprise"  
"He's being such a big…" Ashley thought about the word before saying it, "…jackass."

"He's Spence. He's always like that"  
Ashley reached over and grabbed a plastic bottle of water. She downed it before answering. "Who does he hang around with? I mean, who's he mostly with"  
Kasumi's answer surprised her. "No one"  
"What?"

"Yeah, your ears are right." Kasumi sorted out a couple more files before continuing, "Nobody gets that guy. You insult him, sometimes he's impressed. Sometimes that might be the last thing you do. I don't know. But he has a bad temper…I mean, real bad." she laughed at that one and whispered to herself, "Poor Johnny Jenkins"  
"Who?"

"I was talking to myself. Don't eavesdrop." the weird woman answered.  
_Oookkkaaaaay?_  
"How bad is this temper of his?" Ashley asked curiously. The grin on her face told Kasumi that she was interested in Spence.  
"Ah," Kasumi said, a hint of jealously in her voice, "Well, it's bad alright…"

And she told her the story…

_A pickup truck comes speeding right up behind Spence's car. Inside the truck are two hippie-looking guys. They honk their horn. Spence slows down causing the truck to slow down. Spence then waves his hand for them to pass, but they don't. When they're down to 25 mph Spence stamps on the gas and moves quickly ahead of the truck. The two hippies speed right up and continue tailgating Spencer.  
The hippies suddenly speed up, bumping into Spence's car. Now, Spence is furious.  
The guys honk their horns and laugh.  
Spence slams his car in park and gets out. He looks real angry. Like a guy who was probably crazy enough to kill every single person in the world. The first hippie, Jovin, rolls down the window. He grins foolishly, his hand dangling from the window, holding a cigarette.  
"Hey man. Wassup? Need a hand?"  
"No, you!" Spence said sarcastically, he raises the hand holding the butcher knife and slashes the Hippie's hand off.  
Jovin screams while the other hippie, Art, panics, looking at Spence, eyes widened.  
"Son of a bitch! You cut his hand off! I'm gonna call the police!"  
"Don't bother! I'll kill them on my way to work!"_

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Ashley. "Eventually, they called the police but uh, no one was answering. They drove to the hospital and well, waited for a doctor…" Kasumi said wistfully, she bit her lower lip, smiling, "…and when their doctor came, they just fainted."

"Oh god." Ashley laughed nervously. "Oh my god. What happened to the bastards"  
"Ah, they died…both of 'em"  
Ashley's smile faded. She was terrified.

"I remember the time when he got so angry, he punched a hole through a car's windshield." "I didn't think that was possible."

"Well, now you do, don't cha?" Kasumi smiled again, "There was the other time. Abigail and him got into an argument while he was drinking his coffee-- believe me, let him finish it first before you argue-- and she made him spill it. He made a large hole in the wall, it was an inch from Abby's head. Poor lass"  
Ashley scanned the walls and saw it, getting more and more terrified.

"Oh, hun. Don't worry…I think he kind of likes you." Kasumi told Ashley later that day.

"Who?" Spence, wearing a crocodile puppet in one hand, amused the little girl named Patricia. She laughed and pushed it away.  
"My ass." Kasumi said sarcastically.

"Your ass is a 'he'?" he asked with that puzzled tone. Kasumi rolled her eyes at him and looked back to Ashley.

"Likes me? He _hates_ me." "He gives you the more attention." Abigail told her before returning to that phone call with Caulder.

King casually walked in the room, he stopped and sniffed the air. "What's that burning?"  
"Shirred eggs." Ruby told him even though he probably wasn't listening.

"Ooh Shit." Abby said. "What?" Both Caulder and King said the word simultaneously. "Oh sorry, I wasn't talking to you." A miniature cumulonimbus cloud puffed from the oven. "It's okay, it's just our food." she called out, this time covering the mouthpiece.

King leaned over to Patricia and Spence, "She's cooking?"

"Yes." the little girl informed.  
"Oh? Did you buy KFC?" he asked, whispering.  
"Yeah." Spence told him. "I hid it from her. We can eat it after we eat whatever the hell she's cooking."

King nodded.  
"So, did you talk to him about it yet?" asked Caulder.

"No, Caulder, no…not yet." Abby said, staring at the lumps. "I'll talk to you later…bye." she hung up.

"Is that…the eggs?" King asked, he was right beside her, he leaned forward and sniffed at it, he made a disgusted face. Abby looked disappointed but he forced a smile. "What happened to our…thing?"

Abby replied sheepishly, "I sort of smelled the smoke, but my one-track brain was focused on what this guy from the other cell was saying and somehow…it dismissed the smoke coming from the wood stove. I…I have no idea. It looks like crap doesn't it?"

King nodded, eyes wide as he continued to stare at the lumps. She looked over to him and he started shaking his head, "No. Looks great. Fine"  
She sighed.

"Too bad you couldn't have chosen to let the guy burn to a crisp and save the eggs," he said.  
"Next time, maybe."

Behind her back, Spence was scribbling on a piece of paper. This gets almost everyone's attention. He holds it up, the sign was saying 'Beware of the eggs! Flee before it's too late!" they chuckled and when Abby looked over to Spence, he had put down the sign and had an innocent look on his face.

"You sure that wasn't the human ape on the phone?" King asked.

"King…"

"Just checking."

For the 20th time that afternoon, there was the sound of the engine revving.  
"Jesus fuckin' Christ! Stop with that noise!" Spence screamed. Everyone was surprised by this outburst. Patricia gasped and hugged the Bible tightly. _Mr Spence was gonna do something horrible again..._

Everyone paused and Kasumi smiled, whispering to Ashley, "You get to see a live show."  
He goes to the window and sticks his head out. Two rich bastards were just revving away, not taking notice of the angry man looming over them.

"Hey! Assholes! Shut the fuck up!" Spence said, hollering.  
They looked up, unconcerned, "Screw you."

Spence eyes go wide with insane fury. He disappears inside. The guys shrug were just about to return to their engine game when Spence burst out the door, walking towards them with a large TV.

"Wrong fuckwads! Screw you!" He drops the set on the roof of the car. The roof caves in and the TV implodes.

"You out of your fucking mind!"

"You paying for this you little sick fuck or I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Spence disappears again, then quickly returns holding a Winchester 30-30 rifle. He cocks it, sending a loaded bullet flying into the air. The big 30-30 bullet drops to the pavement at their feet. "You're gonna _what!_"  
Both guys back off fast. They put their hands in the air.  
"Nothin'." They both said.

"See, Ash?" Kasumi turned to Ashley, "Aren't you glad I told you not to mess with him?"


	15. Extreme Measures

**Chapter 15: Extreme Measures**

_Behold, the eye of the Lord is upon them that fear him, upon them that hope in his mercy; to deliver their soul from death, and to keep them alive as famine. Our soul waiteth for the Lord: he is our help and our shield. Four our heart shall rejoice in him, because we have trusted in his holy name. Let they mercy, O Lord, be upon us, according as we wait for thee.- Psalm 33:18-22_

_"The eye of the Lord is upon them that fear him, upon them that hope in his mercy."_  
They say that Fear and hope are generally thought to be in conflict with each other. In the presence and worship of God, they are found side by side in perfect and beautiful harmony. Do you want to know what I thought about God? I thought that he was our only hope in life, that he always protected us from the bad things that happen…

Keyword: I _thought._  
Now, I'm not so sure. Life seemed so easy back then. Now, everything's changed. And not for the better…  
They finally gave me back my stuff; the Bible, my backpack, all of those stuff they took while they rescued me from those men who murdered my father. They may seem like nothing to you but to me…they're the only things I have to remind me of my mom…my dad…and the life they took away from me.

"Patricia."

I looked up and he turned to meet my gaze. Smiling. Always smiling.

"You know," Spence slowly said, "There are lots of nicknames for Patricia. It's a really nice name"  
"Thank you." I replied simply. For a second there, I thought he was going to talk about crap. I was right…  
But I didn't care. Nonsense was a rare thing in this house. "Same as yours. The best nickname is 'Asshole'."

Spence coughed out a laugh. He sounded sick. My smile faded and I furrowed my brow in concern. Since when has he become so sick?

_Just yesterday, I was spending my time in a local restaurant with King and Abby. Nothing fancy…King had always told me that going to fancy restaurants was a waste of time and money._

_"So what? They serve food in these restaurants, too." He retorted, obviously pissed about something, "The only difference is the price."_

_"What did the restaurant ever do to you? Stop insulting it." Abby told him sternly. "Okay then…" He forced a smile and then leaned on the table, closer to her, their faces only inches away, "What were you and Caulder doing in that fancy restaurant?"_

_Abby sighed, "Nothing, we were just talking"  
"Fuck you Abby, that wasn't nothing." He growled, he glanced over at the innocent look on my face then he continued calmly and softly, "He told you to go join him and his little army of imps, didn't he?"_

_"No!" she shouted, the talking seized and everyone turned to stare, she turned to them, "What?" she snapped. They went back to their business and Abby turned to King, sighing, "I called him there. I needed to talk to someone. King, I was scared. Scared that I might lose you all, that I might lose you…"_

_King snorted.  
"…It's true, King." she looked down at her trembling hands then back up to him, "I'm scared"  
"Hi, Scared. I'm Perplexed. How do you do?"_

_"You know, sometimes…I wish you would actually listen"  
"Okay, folks, here we go. It's time once again to play let's-jump-all-over-everything-King-says. Well, please, before you get rolling, count me out. I'm going to enjoy my food." He started eating. The table was quiet. I looked from one to the other._

_"King, if you don't want me to go with him, then I won't"  
He didn't even flinch, "Good-- Now beat it, I'm eating."  
A few minutes later, our targets have arrived and they were seated on the table right behind us._

_"Here," a familiar confident voice had said. King still didn't look up, his back was facing the two people.  
"Is that Spence and Kas?" he asked in a whisper.  
"Yep," I said cheerfully.  
Abby added, "What the hell is Spence doing out of hell?"  
"Must be on vacation." King muttered as we continued to listen to their conversation. _

_I know spying on people was bad but we just couldn't resist. Why was Spence taking Kasumi out? It was weird. So unlike Spence…_  
_I watched from my seat as Spence gave Kasumi a box of chocolates. "I overdid myself." he said. She looked at him, puzzled and happy at the same time and then she looked at the box, a smile spread across her face, "Expired Chocolate?"  
"Happy Birthday." Spence said._

_Kasumi looked surprised, "How did you--?"  
"I took the liberty onto looking into your Journal." he grinned.  
"Journal?" she asked. "What Journal? I don't have a Journal"  
He smirked and pulled out a little black book, waving it in front of her face. Her eyes widened and she attempted to snatch it away from him, he pulled it back. For the first time in what seemed like twenty minutes, King and Abby looked at each other, puzzled._

_All five of us exited the restaurant. Spence had his arms wrapped around Kasumi and she was loving it. Abby let out a dreamy sigh.  
"I'm so happy for them. I mean, they finally get along." And she was right, even King was surprised. It seemed as if…they were inlove and yet, they have no clue about it._

_Rain began to fall and Kasumi stopped right in front of a homeless_ _man, who was playing some music with his guitar. We hid behind some trees and watched. She started to dance with him which was very cute because we all knew that Spence couldn't dance. They were doing, what King called the "I-want-to-rip-your-clothes-off dancing then they were openly making out, not caring about the rain._

_"How sweet." Abby sighed.  
King grimaced, "They are going to kill us if they found out."_

_Not me, I'm to cute to die. Oh darn-- I think I'm hyper._

He coughed again and that jerked me back to reality. The rain…he musta caught a cold or something. He looks awfully pale. I hope he's going to be okay…  
"Are you okay Spence?" I asked, concerned.  
He smiled and ruffled my hair, "Of course, sweetheart. I just caught some cold." he stood up, "I promised you we'll go shoppin do buy you some new clothes and a stupid little cold ain't gunna keep me from my promise."

I smiled sweetly. He can still lie, he'll be fine…

Hours passed and Spence's coughing only became worse. His fever ran anywhere between 99-105 degrees.

"Oh, hun." Kasumi smiled at me considerately, "I'm sorry Spence couldn't come. He's had a fever. But don't cha worry, I'll let you buy as much ice-cream as you want. Go freeze your brain out." It was about 1:00 pm and me and Kasumi had just pulled up to the mall. We had shopped for a good half an hour before we left for the park. We sat on the bench, eating ice-cream. I was definitely enjoying myself. Miss Kasumi was just so fun to be with. She was like……..a second mother.

We talked blissfully for a while before we heard sirens, a police car begin tore down the streets with King's truck right in front of it. We caught a glance of Abigail's worried face in the passenger seat. King's was mixed of concern and anger.

Something was definitely up. Kasumi pulled me up by the arm, she scooped up all the plastic bags of clothing and we ran towards the car. What was happening? I haven't even had time to put on my seatbelt when the car backed out of the parking lot and sped down the street, towards headquarters.

Ten minutes later, Kasumi pulled me out of the car in panic. She pulled me gently but hastily towards the house. Taking two steps at a time, we ran up the stairs and burst through the door to the living room. Tears were already in her eyes when she spotted Caulder. "What happened?" she demanded, finally letting go of me.  
A tear rolled town her cheek, when there was no answer, she walked towards the door, Caulder blocked her way. "Kasumi, I don't think you should--"

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed. Pushing him aside, she kicked the door open and suddenly burst into tears at the pitiful sight of someone lying on a bed.  
"Spence," she wept, running over to his side, looking at his unconscious figure. A breathing tube had been inserted along with iv fluid to help him progress.

I felt like I was going to cry.  
_No!_ a voice screamed inside my head, _This can't be happening to me! Why, God? Why? Punish me for whatever i did! Not him!  
_I had always liked Spence...it felt like he was a relative of mine and not just any relative, a father...a _dad_...

"Abigail had ran out of the house when she found out, taking the car with her. King just ran after her,not even taking a car. But, uh, Ruby, she went off, crying and weeping. Ashley was in a state of shock when I told her about…" Caulder's voice trailed off.  
"What?" Kasumi sniffed. No answer. "What?" She demanded. Not a question.

Caulder closed his eyes.  
"WHAT?" Kasumi got to her feet and stormed up to Caulder, shaking him. All the anger building up. More tears coming. "TELL ME!" she screamed, she continued to scream then she rested her head on Caulder's chest, crying silently. "Tell me..."

"This is not easy for me to say but…"  
We looked towards him. My heart was beating faster than ever and then, _my blood ran cold...  
_  
"He has cancer."


	16. The Figure

**Chapter 16: The Figure**

_"It's not your fault he's like that…"_

_"Just shut up! You don't give a fucking shit about him! You don't know him like I do!"_

_"That's right. I don't know. But you can't punish yourself for his sickness."_

_"Shut up!"_

I shut my eyes tight and put my hands over my ears, silently crying. "God, just punish _me_." I begged as tears welled up in my eyes.

_"Fuck off Caulder!"_

"It's not fair…"

I heard the door open then slam shut.

_"King."_

_"Caulder? What are you doing here? What the fuck is he still doing here?"_

_"King! No!"_

There were screams and then, a gunshot, a sound of shattering glass.

_"Get the hell out of here because I swear to god that next time…it won't miss."_

There was silence then, I heard the door open and shut.

"It's not fair."

* * *

"It's not fair!" Kasumi screamed, hammering away at the wall, wincing each time as she made a larger hole. That whole wall now represents her heart…and this is the hole that's in it. The large fuckin' hole that's going to kill her soon. If it doesn't, she'll do it herself. 

"It's not fair." she sobbed, her forehead on the wall, she lowered her bloody hand and cried.  
"It's not your fault, you know." Kasumi turned to look at King. He was leaning on the wall, arms folded, eyes focused on the ground. "It's not your fault." he repeated in a chilly tone.

She made a funny noise between a laugh and a snort, "Leave me alone. Go kill Caulder or something." Her voice was just uneven enough to make it obvious she couldn't sound as impersonal and indifferent as she wanted to.  
"Yeah. I should leave you alone," King said and when he spoke again, his voice was hard. "Speaking of killing, isn't that what your doing to Spence? Killing him? You know, he's suicidal. If his girlfriend killed herself, he'd do it too."  
That was mental slap in the face, that one. "Girlfriend?" she asked, she allowed her mouth curve into a wry smile. "What Girlfriend?"

"Aw, don't play dumb with me." His mouth tightened even more. "I know."  
She gave no comment and avoided any further discussion of the subject. She hammered away at the punching bag on the corner, stopping only to catch her breath and to think about the positives._ Maybe he'll live. That's right. Maybe. And maybe a monkey will crawl out of my ass._

She looked down at the floor, hands clutched into fists. Patricia's voice echoed in her head…

_"God is our saviour."_

All the bubbled up inside of her until it all came out. _Screw God! _She turned around and kicked…

* * *

…her foot made contact with the side of someone's face. The man fell to the ground and she aimed a gun at his head, putting her boot on his chest to hold him down. Kasumi smiled sweetly, "Hi, you are now entering hell. Popularity. _You_." she send a bullet between his eyes and watched the ash swirl and drift around the air. The man…was a vampire. 

Instead of decreasing, the number of vampires in the room seemed to double by the minute.  
King, Abby, Ashley and Kasumi looked around as the new additions surrounded them, then they glanced at each other. All four breathing heavily. The vampires sneered and they attacked King, Abby, Ashley and Kasumi. Immediately, the four went into defense mode. Abby managed to scramble out of the way as two of the vampires tackled King. Two more came and he soon found himself with his hands full but he still managed to get some punches in.

Abby quickly ashed some vampires, sending an arrow whizzing through their bodies. She cursed after missing one out of twenty and pulled out some silver stakes. It was ass-kickin' time.

And then there was Ashley; she took care of the two vampires attacking her quickly, then she headed straight towards a small group. Kasumi sensed a vampire behind her and elbowed him in the face, he sank to his knees with a howl of pain and she smashed a silver stake right into his skull. He was dead before he hit the ground. "I used all my stakes." Abby yelled over all the screams.

"Well, don't let them know! Jeez, Abby. Have I thought you nothing?" King said sarcastically.  
Abby nodded and dodged one of those tackling vampires, she hit him on the back of the head with a gun and he dropped like a sack of potatoes.  
Simultaneously, King and Ashley had punched a vampire across the jaw. They looked at each other and smiled, _hi-5s for everyone_, they grimaced on having done it so hard.

Kasumi grabbed a vampire by the hair and pulled it back before smashing it onto the wall.  
"Fuck it." she muttered. Right at this very moment...right at this second...while she's here, enjoying herself, Spence must be in pain right now. She remembered the pitiful sight on seeing him in bed. Just lying there...

"Yeah!"

Abby's war-like cry snapped Kasumi out of her thoughts.

Abby grinned right before she got hit in the face; she stumbled back a little, but she charged back into the melee as the vampire tried to hit her again. This time she blocked the punch delivered a harsh one of her own.  
"There are-" She shrieked as she was grabbed around the waist and pulled back. She reflexively balled up her fist and twisted her upper body around, letting her fist slam into the face of the person who grabbed her.  
She gasped and winced, "Oh god, King."

King put a hand on his bloody nose, he waved her away with his other hand, shooing her like a fly. She couldn't help but laugh, "Oh sorry."  
King glared at her, almost scared that she might do it again, he pointed at her as if saying, 'No! Don't come near me!' and walked away. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"As I was saying…There are too much vampires," Abby repeated as she faced three more vampires with Kasumi and Ashley. The vampires charged the trio, and in what seemed like, harmonized motion, Kasumi, Ashley, and Abby balled up their fists, pulled them back, and let them fly. They hit the three vampires in unison, and all the blood-suckers went stumbling back a few feet before falling unconscious to the floor.

"Oh, finally." Abby said as King sat groaning on the floor, wiping his nose.

"You do realize that you've signed your own death warrant, right?" King asked, his breath a little shaky.

They glanced around the room, it was empty. All except the ashes drifting in the air. Through it all, there was a figure. Kasumi blinked her eyes and it was gone. What was it?

* * *

_"I could have done something. I could have called someone to have a better look at him. I could have checked by myself--i might've found out he had...lung cancer." Kasumi sniffed, looking over at Spence._

"No, Kas. Cau--" King paused, at a loss of words then he sighed and continued, "Caulder. He said nothing could've been done to prevent this. Not you...not him. No one."

"He's right." Added Abigail, rubbing her back to comfort her, "Don't worry. He'll live. e's a strong one, he'll live."

I hope so, Kasumi thought, _I hope your right.  
_Spence's eyes slowly opened. Kasumi looked him over and beamed, wiping a tear from hereye with theback of her hand.He was awake...and that was all that mattered. She placed the palm of her hand on his forehead and fought to remain calm. His temperature..._damn, that was hot!_

Kasumi checked him again then removed the tube. His labored breathing was now visible.  
"How are you doing?"  
He coughed and she rubbed his chest. After a while, he had stopped coughing and relaxed. She embraced him and kissed him on the forehead. "Take it easy."  
"I never do. You have...bad news?"  
"No." Kasumi smiled sweetly. "Why would you think that?"  
He smiled back, "I'm going to die, aren't i?"  
"No, of course not." Her smile slowly faded. "Don't talk like that."

"You think it too." Spence said simply, he closed his eyes. "Don't cha? C'mon. Don't lie to me."  
"No." she shook her head. "Your not going to die."  
"Yes i am."  
"NO!" Kasumi had stood up, breathign heavily. Tears rolled down her cheek...she couldn't take it anymore. How can a person be mad at Spence, especially in this condition?

"Your not going to die. I'm won't let you..."  
Those words hit Spence like a bolt of lightning. Those were the exact same words he had told a patient once. A patient he had fallen in love with. They preformed a surgery on her and...something went wrong. He was too emotionally attached that he made a mistake...and she died.

Hehad killed her.


	17. Dream

**A/N: Asnwerin stuff...Anyway... **

MizzNite: lol. No, he did not kill kasumi. Read it again..it says he had killed a patient he had fallen in love with. ander, sorry for doin this to him, i guess...What can i say? It would be nice torturing something...i mean, oh, er, never mind.

**Chapter 17: Dream**

Karen Patterson moved down the hallway, her lips curved into a toothy grin, two milky white fangs were visible. She ran a hand through her auburn hair and pulled the hair tie out, putting it into her mouth as she pulled her hair up, tying it into a smart looking ponytail.

"Hola Miss Karen."

"Hello Camila." Karen mumbled, glancing down at the black-haired Spanish girl beside her. Camila smiled sweetly, her eyes were hollow and her face pale but she had no vampire fangs, making her look humanish.  
"Buenas noticias?" Camila asked cheerfully. _Any good news?_  
"Si." Karen muttered. _Yes_.

"Grande!" Camila exclaimed. _Great._  
They moved swiftly down the hallway. Karen was glancing to her right ever single time they passed a window, a flicker of light danced around her colorless face. A vampire's skin would have been started to burn now but no, hers stayed perfectly beautiful. She sighed, bored, rolling her eyes. Some vampires just have no fashion sense. This place is like, window, door, window, door, window, door, toilet, door, it was pathetic. If she ever ran this hell pit, she'd at least make it homey. The thought made her smile, she looked at the wall as she walked, picturing it in pink.

As if reading her mind, Camila replied, "Una exhibición del oso del teddy se parecería agradable, sí?"  
Karen had learnt to speak the Spanish language. Not as fancy as anyone else but she knew the main words. Words that weren't too complicated. The puzzled look on her face gave away a hint that she didn't understand.

After a few seconds of thinking, she understood some of it, _An exhibition of the bear of teddy would look like pleasant, yes?  
_"Oh," Karen sighed, "Si. Sería agradable."

They entered a dark room. It was more stylized than the actual hallway. It was bigger and ornately decorated, with the atmosphere of a church. A large vampire in a suit stood by the window, head held high. The walls were lined with shelves containing skulls of those killed. Those who were worth killing. Behind a desk all covered in blood, was a chair, engulfed by the shadows. It spun around to reveal a slim figure- a woman -sitting, relaxed, her arms folded. Her face was hidden behind the shadows.

"Nice of you to actually show up, Patterson." her voice was soft and beautiful but it also gave scared the shit out of people and vampires alike. "I understand you have news for me."  
"Yeah, Jennifer. I've got news for you." Karen said smugly. …_That you're a pain in the ass_.  
"D'Angelo Spencer is well taken care off. He won't be a problem."  
"Is he dead?"  
Karen's smile faded. _That ungrateful, good for nothin' bitch!_  
"N-no." she stammered. "He's got lung cancer. He's powerless. Useless to stop us."

"Aww," Jennifer said in a motherly tone of voice which soon changed into a monstrous one, "I don't give a fucking shit!" she leaned forward, her nails digging in the arm of the chair. This surprised both Karen and Camila. She noticed their expressions and then leaned back, more calm now, "Don't you think I knew?"

"I"  
"Of course I fucking knew you nit-wit!" Jennifer snorted, looking at the wall as if they weren't there. After a few minutes, she stated, "I want him dead"  
"Pardon?" Karen asked. "I want him dead. Poison him…whatever." she waved her hand in dismissal.

"K-kill him?" Karen repeated. She held back a tear. The human emotion was her worst fear. It reminded her of her past…Once upon a time, she was one of them. A nightstalker. King and Spencer's good friend and Abby's best friend. She can't just kill him. She couldn't. She _wouldn't_.

"Let me get something straight here," Jennifer laughed and then her 'sweet' disposition fades, "Your job is to stay sane enough so that when I actually tell you to get off your sorry ass, you're not so brain-dead you can't function! I want you to kill him…"

"No, I can't." Karen shook her head. Jennifer leaned forward, face still invisible behind the darkness. "Wouldn't you want to talk to him before he dies?" she took a breath and held it, silent, waiting, waiting for an answer.  
"Good idea." Jennifer sat back and folded her arms. Karen exhaled a sigh of relief.

"It would be our nice little reunion..."

* * *

Ashley heard a cry from the room across hers and she quickly rose from her place in the couch. She hurried over to the bedroom door and listened a moment. Silence. Maybe she had imagined it. As she started to turn away, she heard it again. She pushed the door open and peered inside. Spence lay in bed, silent, the tube was there again, helping him breathe but that didn't look like it did any good… 

There was no one else in the room. His eyes were screwed tight shut against the horrors that stalked his dreams. His face was pale and sweaty. He moaned in agony. Ashley could see his labored breathing. She moved to his bedside, putting the palm of her hand on his forehead. _He was burning hot_…but that made no difference to anything. Ashley looked at him pitifully and ran her fingers through his thick brown hair. It was damp with sweat.

_Why had they left her there?_  
Earlier that evening, Abby, Kasumi and Patricia had gone off to look for the runaway Ruby. King on the other hand, had gone off with Caulder on a special hunt. But that wasn't the only reason, it was to sort out their 'issues'. Ashley's eyes were fixed on the clear liquid contained in the IV-like cylinder. A liquid cloud of Spence's blood grows within. The viscosity of the fluid starts to thicken as Spence hyperventilates, trapped in some terrible dream…

Spence's eyelids flutter and he awakens. Looking around, he tries to get himself free. He lies on the cold platform, face up, spread-eagle, his wrists and ankles bound to the cold stone surface with leathery cords. Then, a woman comes over, another woman a few paces behind her. The older woman walked over to Spence and smiled.

He breathed deeply and focused on the one standing in front of him. "Karen? Karen! It's me! Spence!"  
Nothing. The woman continued to smile at him.  
"Karen!" As he continued to plead with her, he reminded himself, "Oh, this can't be real! This isn't real!" The other woman watched from the sidelines, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Karen sliced through Spence's clothes, exposing the flesh of his abdomen. Surprisingly, she talked, "Don't worry, this won't hurt…_much_."

Horrified, Spence struggled and continued to plead with her in increased urgency. Karen grabs his throat and traces the blade down the center of Spence's torso.  
"Karen! Snap out of it! Help me!" he shouted in a desperate request. "Karen! Stop!" Karen cuts his flesh and dug her hand in his stomach, smiling sweetly as if she was enjoying a piece of cake.  
Spence screamed. That _fucking_ hurt!

"Help me! This is not real! Not real"  
Laughing, Karen mimicked him, digging her hand deeper, "Not real. Not real."  
Spence cries in pain, "It fucking _feels_ real!"

The intensity of Spence's cries hit the other woman, there was a flicker of life in her eyes.  
There was an awful noise that sounded like Karen fishing around inside the wound. A pale, sweating Spence tried to stay conscious. He will not go into shock...

Nothing felt normal. Every single thing was not normal. Whatever he did, he couldn't find out whether this was a dream or not. It seemed like some sick game!

But, whatever it was…

he was losing…

The woman walked over to his other side and looked down at him.

It was Ashley.


	18. Aren't you Devastated?

**Chapter 18: Aren't you Devastated?**

The water showered down in a gentle cloud and headlights approach in the near distance. Fog covering the nighttime air, making it almost impossible to see. The wind blows. There was an eerie silence as tires crunched the gravel, coming to a stop in front of a steel gate. The window rolls down and a head pokes out. It was Whistler.

"We can't go any further. We'll have to walk." Abigail pulled her head back in and sat there for a moment, looking out in the rain.  
"Does it require me getting off my seat?" Kasumi asked. Abby looked over and gave her a look as if she was speaking gibberish. "Uh, _yeah_."  
"Then, no, we're not going."

"Kasumi…" she sighed. "He'll be fine. Ashley's there with him"  
"Screw Ashley." Kasumi muttered to herself. "It's a fucking cemetery. She wouldn't be here."

I rolled down my window as the two older women continued to argue about the same thing…Spence. I squinted my eyes and smiled, pointing, "Hey. Isn't that her by that grave?"

"Where?" they asked all at once, looking over to the direction I was looking at. They shoulder their doors open and run to the gates.

My chin quivered. "Hey. What about me?"

"Stay in the car." Abby ordered.  
I folded my hands and sank in my seat. "Fine."  
They pushed the gate open and walked through. Everything was so dark. The sounds of running footsteps can be heard striking the pavement. The two women looked around.

"Ruby?" Abigail called, flashing the flashlight at a grave. Nope. No one there. There it was again. Getting more and more terrified, she flashed it over to another grave. Nope. No crazy axe-wielding lunatics there.

They nearly screamed when they heard a barely audible whimper. Kasumi gulped and walked forward, flashing the light down on a grave. Someone was there…right behind it. Her heart started beating as she reached with a hand…

Suddenly, another hand takes it.

Frightened, Kasumi turned and sighed with relief, putting a hand over her heart. Standing there was a little girl, a hood covering her head…that was me.

"Don't." I warned. "She's asleep. Ruby might run away again if you scare her off."

"Patricia." Abigail breathed, walking over to us. She put a hand on Kasumi's back. "You alright?" she asked. Kasumi nodded and Abby turned to me. "Why didn't you go wait in the car like I told you?"

"I did wait in the car." I said simply. "You never said anything about staying there for the whole time. You should be more specific."

"You are an awful like--"

"Spence?" I asked.

Abby nodded. "Yeah. Spence."

* * *

King sat impatiently behind the wheel, his face grim. From the corner of his eye, he looked at the man sitting in the passenger seat. Boy, how he wished to beat the living daylights out of him for what he did. But n_oooo_, he had to take him on a hunt to sort out some 'issues'.

What _fucking_ issues?

The only fucking issue here is his best friend dying…and what the hell were they doing about it, huh?

Just…hunting. 

Caulder started to relax in his seat ten minutes later when he realized King wasn't to kill him. Another ten minutes made him think that it was safe to try to communicate…in other words: _Talk._ Let's just hope he wouldn't reply with his fist.

"So. How is our dear friend?"

_Our_ dear friend? He doesn't even know what Spence's first name is!

"He's fine." King muttered grimly. A few more minutes passed and King sighed. Even in his sleep he talked. This was just too much. "So…how's the wife and the kid?"

"Oh." Caulder smiled, looking over to him. "They're doing fine. Great. They're--"

Okay, that was enough.

"Oh!" King interrupted, "We're here." he quickly pulled up in front of a building, saving himself from another one of Caulder's long speeches about how much he loved the wife and how much money he wasted for the kid.

They both looked out the window, rain was falling from the sky. The streets were swallowed in darkness and fog.

"What's this shit about again?" King asked, shivering as they got out of the car. He had decided to sleep early and was awoken by Caulder, saying that he's going out hunting…adding that this was something King wanted to see.

_I'd see it if it was a talking monkey,_ King thought. _He paused and looked over to Caulder. Oh, no, wait. I take that back. I have seen one. He is alsothe living proof dinosaurs still exist._

"Trust me--What?" Caulder asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing." King smiled reassuringly. They walked inside the torn-down building. The stench was foul and there were rats there. Garbage all around.

"Oh, look, Caulder." King said, "Your dream home."

Caulder looked at him weirdly. As if, he's picturing every single detail of King.

"What?" King asked.

"Nothing…" Caulder said.

There was a low snarling sound and King slowly turned his head towards the noise.

Out from the darkness, a werewolf emerged, fangs bared. It's furry coat covered in blood. Claws ready for it's next victim. King's eyes widened in silent horror before turning to Caulder who had a gun to the side of his head.

"I just want to remember the look on your face before that werewolf rips you apart." Caulder grinned. "Oh, and King…Wife's dead"

The streets were quiet but the silence was soon broken by a gunshot.

* * *

Abigail draped a jacket over my head and ran me to the hide-out, Ruby obliviously walking up the steps behind us. It had been raining for over an hour now. Kasumi rapped at the door. No answer. 

She knocked harder.  
Nothing.

Ruby looked up to Abby, sadness in her eyes, "I want to see Tony."

"Yes, of course you'll see him." Abby replied breathlessly. "But we have to get inside first."

"Ashley?" Kasumi called.

When there was no answer, she and Abby exchanged worried looks and Kasumi kicked the door open. _Wow,_ I thought._ She was strong._

The room was dark. Me and Ruby stayed by the door.

They knew instinctively that something was wrong. In unison, they both draw their weapons and started towards the bedroom.

Shadows loomed everywhere. It's as if a stampede came through here. Equipment lay smashed, tables and chairs have been overturned. Things were broken.

"Ashley?" Abby exclaimed.

"Spence?" Kasumi called.

At the door they looked inside and gaped. Their eyes filled with horror--

--Spence was gone and, the room had been smashed and the walls were smeared with blood.

There wasthat ringing tone.

As tears streaked down Kasumi's face, Abby answered her cell phone and there was laughter coming from the other end. It was loud enough for everyone to hear.

It was the voice of Ashley Zinthos…

"Aren't you devastated that you left him with me?"


	19. Perfect

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Action aint my thing. How did i do? Er.. **

MizzNite: Oh, i dareeee...Anyway...sorry, i guess. I did say i've got a few twists up my sleeve. Dang! Why is it that every time i say that i'm wearing a sleeveless shirt! Oh, the cruelty.

Chapter 19: Perfect

The thought never crossed his mind.

King hated Caulder but never _ever_ had he thought that he would betray them.

Never.

There were no windows, the only source of light was from the skylight above. In the center of the hardwood floor, there was a single chair. A battered Hannibal King was strapped tightly to the chair. His jaw was swollen and his shirt was off, a ribbon of scarlet reaching down the bullet wound from his leg to the floor.

Caulder stood facing him, two more guys behind him. Large guys.

_Big, ole' ugly ones, too._ King added resentfully.

Caulder ran a hand down his face in frustration. "King." he said edgily, "Tell me now, what do you know about a Joshua Hunt?"  
King barked out a laugh, "I don't know shit."  
"What about that kid of his you were also keeping an eye on?" asked Caulder, "Where is the kid now?"

A few days ago, King had practically begged Abby not to tell Caulder or any of his people because they might take her away claiming that they have no experience with kids. He also said that they won't know what to feed a kid and how much amount of food to give.  
_Bullshit,_ King had said, _You take as much food as you can, open the kid's mouth and throw it in, whatever sticks…that's the correct amount._

Thank god for that.

"I don't know." King snorted, he stuck out his chin to the two guys' direction, "Why don't you ask those dimwits over there."  
"Shh." warned Caulder. "Don't get Gary and Dennis angry."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake." King said sympathetically. "Why don't you ask those dickhead psychopaths?"

Caulder looked him in the eye and grinned. King's smile faltered for a moment.  
"Well, I think your lying."  
King's blood ran cold, he closed his eyes and slowly opened them, true-hatred hidden deep down.

"She's alive. Isn't she, King? She's that little girl." Caulder gestured to Gary and he brought a chair over in front of King. Caulder sat in front of it and continued, "She's Patricia Hunt."

King looked at him. "Fuck yourself."

Getting frustrated, Caulder slammed his fist onto King's face. King's head lolled back and he groaned. He shouts and then struggles.  
"Tell me, what is so important about this girl? What is it that Mr. Joshua told you the day before he died?" Caulder said in a chilly tone, "Tell me."

King doesn't respond, instead, he looks around the room. Taking in every detail. His eyes wander around and he continued to stare into space.

"Or would you like me to ask Abby to come and play?"

King's eyes were focused on Caulder, watching the expression on his face. Nothing. Not even slight hesitation.

King was no longer hazed…

"I'm going to kill all of you."

Caulder stood up and laughed, "How are you going to do that? Your all tied up"  
Gary and Dennis cackled.  
"Oh," King laughed, "Oh yeah." he raised his right hand with the broken chain dangling from it, he scratched his head and looked at Caulder with a puzzled look, "I almost forgot."

Both Gary and Dennis drew their weapon but King was unconcerned. He didn't need them.  
Their hands tightened on the trigger- _Snap!_ -King's chain moved as if it was real, and suddenly, Dennis and Gary's hands were shattered wrecks, they dropped their weapons.

Caulder takes this as an opportunity and ducks out the door and escapes.

"Aw, come on." King groused, looking over to the door.  
From the corner of his eye, he could see the two morons trying to escape. _Oh no you don't._

Without missing a beat, King throws the chain over his shoulder. It wraps around Gary's neck, King pulled at the chain and Gary was dead before he even hit the ground.

But Dennis was still going for the exit. King looked over at the pistol on the ground. He spins, dives, scoops up the pistol and rolls. He came up to his knees and fired.  
"…Bam." King said with a maniacal grin.

The bullet went straight to the back of Dennis' head and he fell to the ground, blood spraying the door and the floor.

King stood up and left the room without missing a beat.

He was on the run, moving hard and fast. He scrambles down the hallway, the lights going on and off, the alarm was to be heard throughout the whole building.

Caulder had probably left now…along with Ashley and the other girl scouts.

_Fuck this._

A door crashes open in front of him and a teen vampire slams to the floor, tripping over the mat.  
King runs out, right over the top of him.

The vampire had a, 'Dude, aren't you going to kill me?' expression written all over his face.

_No, **dude**…Maybe later._

_Truth be told, it's because there's no more bullets in this goddamned thing._

King raced down the stairs as gun fire erupts behind him, chewing up the wall.  
He growled. _Would it really kill them to put an exit sign?…Anywhere?_

King headed towards the nearest door and burst in. The room was smelly and damp. Full of pipes. Familiars in bullet-proof vests charged inside after him. King grabbed a pipe, comes up beside an armed familiar and swings the bat with a force strong enough to knock you off your seat. A stomach-churning impact. The pipe breaks in half.

Before the familiar hit the ground, King snatched the handguns from his hands, shooting every fucking one of those vampire-wannabees.

Picture-fucking perfect.


	20. A mystery solved

**A/N: Yay. Another person! **

MizzNite: My dad is crazy...he gives me the inspiration. That's how i came up with it.

warrior of the shadow: It's nice that your interested...I'm startin to think i'm like a retarted donkey talkin here.

Chapter 20: A mystery solved  


_A truck crashes through the railing and plunges into the lake. In moments, the truck was filling up with water, the driver inside trapped…drowning._

_A blood-covered hand tries to open the door but it was stuck._

_The hand was on the window, slowly, it slips away…smearing blood._

"Ready, and…CLEAR!"

_Everything faded to black then, to blinding white…_

_A man lies on a bed, unconscious, his hair spiky and soggy. He was truly handsome.  
Two doctors stood nearby, talking._

"What's the patient's name?" _asked the first one, looking at his clipboard. His eyes scanned the information and he looked up at the much older doctor_. "Oh my god. It's _him_?"  
_He looked over to the sleeping man and gaped at him._

"Yes." _said the older doctor bitterly,_ "Unfortunately, this has given him some brain damage. Possible memory loss."

"Will he remember anything?"

"Probably not."

_Close-up on the man's face as everything grows dimmer and dimmer until it fades into darkness. A beautiful female voice sings…_

_'All around the mulberry bush,  
The monkey chased the weasel.  
The monkey thought 'twas all in fun,  
Pop! Goes the weasel…'_

He awakened slowly, knowing something was wrong, terribly wrong. He felt as though he had been drugged. The feeling wasn't much of a surprise…he had used drugs before…and had regretted it to this very day.  
It was an enormous effort merely to open his eyes.

Spence looked around the room and began to panic inside. He looked half-dead…maybe that's just because he was.

His hands were tied up front, naked from waist up, in some smelly, old basement. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. His head started to pound.  
All he could remember was a platform…some cords…  
He shook his head. That was not real…_not real!_

_Ashley wouldn't…_

Suddenly, he saw something.  
A slim figure was standing in the dark. The figure stepped into the light.

It was Ashley.

He stood up at the sight of her. And this was not easy. He leaned at the post for a moment then pushed himself off, walking over to her.

"Ashley…"

Ashley chuckled as she seductively moves closer to Spence, their bodies almost touching, her hands caressing his hair, lips, neck...

"Ashley." he repeated. "Where are--?"

Ashley pressed her finger to his lips and forces him down, onto the floor, his back to the post. She straddled him, and when he tried to stand, she pushed him down, forcing him to stay.

Now, he was confused and angry.

"Ashley, look--"

Ashley put a hand around his neck and pushed him towards her, kissing him. Her kiss was firm and deep, her tongue caressing the roof of his mouth, the insides of his cheeks.

She pulled away, smiling, "God. Five years and you still haven't changed."

Spence stared at her, totally confused. "Five years?"

Ashley sat back Indian-style on the floor and folded her arms. Smiling. She reached out and touched his abdomen, feeling it. Spence groaned and winced in pain. The dream…it was true.

"Still hurts?" she patted him on the cheek, "Poor baby."

"What's going on, Ashley?"

Ashley tossed her head and said in a different accent, "I'm not Ashley."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"My name isn't Ashley." she said simply.

Spence looked at her, curious and irritated at the same. Why wasn't she trying to kill him?  
"If your not Ashley, then who are you?"

"I run this hell-pit." 'Ashley' said. "My name is Drew Pennyworth."

_Drew Pennyworth._

Spence sat there, pale and silent. He knew the name…he knew the beautiful voice…he knew her…but from where?

_A hospital.  
Spence, in working clothes, walked through the door. A woman smiled and stood up, she wiped the tears away, hugging him. '_Oh, I'm so happy you're here…'

Ashley looked at him, smiling, waiting…

_And then,  
The voice of a doctor talking…  
'Unfortunately, this has given him some brain damage. Possible memory loss.'_

Spence looked at Ashley…_Drew._

He couldn't believe it.

"How--?"

"You're a doctor D'Angelo…and I was your patient." Ashley said. "And you killed me…but I was brought back from the dead a few years later. I don't know how. I don't know why. But I know that you made a mistake…"

She continued on, "…A mistake that killed me. I had an alter. Her name was Ashley." she looked into his eyes. "She was the one you guys trusted. Are you familiar with MPD, doctor?"

The information shocked him. He didn't believe that there was such a thing before…

"Multiple Personality Disorder?" Drew watched the expression on his face. It was of anguish.  
She wanted to kill him…to torture him more…but at the same time…she wanted to let him go.  
"Ashley was an alter. Created by me. My mind."

"But incase you might have forgotten…" Drew said. "I'll refresh your memory: MPD is a condition where there are several completely different personalities in one body. It's also known as dissociative identity disorder. It's been in the psychiatric literature for more than two hundred years now. It mostly starts of a childhood trauma. Or, in my case, the day I revived from the dead.

The victim shuts out the trauma by creating another identity. Sometimes, a person will have dozens of different personalities or alters…Sound familiar, doctor?"

Spence looked at her dependently, "Just kill me."

Drew laughed and then her smile faltered, now _deadly _serious. "I don't think so." she whispered, warming his ear with her ears, leaning over and caressing his face, she rubs her cheek against his and lets out a small laugh.

"Not _yet_, anyway. I am going to make you suffer the way you made me suffer. I'm going to kill your friends, _one - by - one_, so you can watch them die…"

Spence closed his eyes, sickened by the thought, he opened them again as she repeated the last line. He tries to turn his head away but Drew grips his chin, turning his head back.

"…And _then_, I'm going to kill _you_."

Drew left him, satisfied, she opened the door and walked out, jumping back when Caulder almost bumped into her.

"Don't. Ever. Touch me." she warned, she put a finger on his chest and pushed him away as if disgusted on touching him. "Ew." she whined, wiping her finger on the wall.

"Miss Drew!" Caulder gasped, "I…"

"No, please." Drew said. "Don't do that annoying thing you do."

_Ain't she a bitch?_

"What annoying thing?" Caulder asked.

"Ya know, when you talk…" Drew pushed past him and continued walking down the hallway with him following behind. "It's just so annoying."

_Ouch._

Caulder was definitely offended.  
Drew sighed, "Obviously, words strung together in a sentence completely bewilders you. So...I'll start again, Go. Away."

"Miss Drew, it's about Hannibal King…"

Drew stopped and twirled around, keeping her sweet disposition, "Yes?"

Caulder gulped, "He…kind of…escaped?"

From outside the building, and into the city of L.A, there was an angry scream, making startled birds fly in all directions...

"FUCKING HANNIBAL KING!"


	21. The Chase

**Chapter 21: The Chase  
**

Hannibal King stomped his foot down on the accelerator, flooring it.

Spence's car sped up suddenly. The black Mercedes behind him speeds up, too, as does a third and fourth car that has joined the chase.

_I'm a dead man._

King executes a hard, skidding right.

The cars stay on King's trail but Spence's Ferrari was starting to gain more speed. King looked at the rear view mirror. He was losing them. It was a good thing he had borrowed this car…

Pedestrians scattered around as King makes a sudden turn into a bank drive-thru. Gunfire shatters the rear window of the car. King glanced back and then, the car began to slow down...

"Oh no. Don't do this to me!" he yelled.

One problem about Spence's real fast car…_you have to pray before you get in._

"Come on, baby. Please." King begged. Without warning, the radio suddenly turned on.

_Babbyyy please, babby please…open your--_

King's eyes widened, he furrowed his brow and looked at the wheel in disbelief. "This thing is _alive_!"

The car raced past an industrial area with more police cars on it's trail.  
"I promise, we're almost there. You can take your rest later. I beg you my dear god, I know I don't go to church that much…Okay, I never do it but there's always a first time…"

King patted the car and shut his eyes momentarily, the engine roared with life, King opened an eye and patted the car again, "Good girl."  
King's car bounces over some railroad tracks with the Mercedes right behind followed by the other guys. They're not important unless they start shooting…

He ducks for cover as the vehicle is riddled with gunfire. Glass shattered. Bullets ricochet. They're in the epicenter of hell.  
The five cars, one by one with King on the lead, jump the curb and drive right over the sidewalk. Pedestrians throw themselves out of their path.

The car came upon the unfinished bridge. King blinked the sweat from his eyes. He had no time. The cops were blocking his other ways of escape…back to the hide-out…_back to Abby._

He breathed a heavy sigh, he punches the gas, heading straight for it…

* * *

Kasumi was driving, her foot was glued to the pedal. Abby sat sweating in the passenger seat, she punched down numbers on her cell phone. After the third ring, Abby was beginning to panic. 

"Oh, _come on_, King…pick up." She closed her eyes and shouted in desperation, "_Pick up_!"

I sat on the backseat, holding on to the door handle as the car sped down the highway. Everything happened so fast. I could remember miss Ashley's voice on the phone…how she laughed…

_"Hurry now, Abby. Lover-boy might be next"  
_  
Abby slammed her foot on Kasumi's. "Hurry _up_ G'dammit!"

The headlights flash wildly as the car roars down the alley.

As I sat there, holding on for dear life…I thought about it. Why would she betray us? She seemed so nice. I knew there were bad guys and good guys…but why would Miss Ashley hurt Uncle Spence? Why was she doing this?

For what cause?

Ever since I came, everything had been so tragic…people dying…people betraying us…

Was it all because of _me_?

* * *

King rockets the Ferrari at the ramp…Straight at it…  
It launched the car in glorious, blood-pumping, slow-motion over the water, twenty feet in the air… 

The Ferrari landed in an ear-splitting thud...

He was safe…for now.

* * *

Spence looked around the room, running her hands on the walls, looking for a weak spot. He hobbled over to the steel door and rattled the door knob. 

Locked.

That was a surprise. Mostly, the idiots would have forgotten to lock it if they didn't care about a prisoner.  
_I must be pretty fucking special to get this kinda treatment._ Spence thought.

Was it just him or was it getting hot in here? He began to sweat.  
_So much for special treatment._ Spence glanced over to the corner of the room and thought about it. Then, his eyes wandered around…looking for something…

From the monitor room, Drew was looking through a large, two way mirror into the adjoining interrogation room. The torture room, as Camila would call it.  
Drew studied Spence was he walked around, looking inside the empty boxes.

What was he doing?

Caulder was standing in a corner, a large bruise in his face caused by, well, _you-know-who_.

_Damn, why was this all starting to sound like Harry Potter?_

"Exactly how did Mr. King get away?" Drew asked sweetly.

_That voice…it made her sound so wonderful and pleasant…until she gets angry._ Caulder thought, and this man is speaking-- err --_thinking_ from experience.

Caulder shrugged and tried to find his voice.

"So, your telling me…that his car--"

"Spence's car." Caulder corrected. "…He borrowed it."

Drew turned around and somehow, just to illustrate her mood, there was the sound of thunder clapping. She raised an eyebrow.

Caulder gulped. _I'm going to hell…  
_He took a second to think about this then, _Yep, straight to hell._

She sighed, controlling her temper, "Sure. Look, I will give you one more chance Caulder. If you screw this up then I'll get a broom, snap it in half and then so much as, force it halfway up your ass so that you walk sideways for the rest of your life. Is that clear?"

Caulder looked terrified, his eyes were widened. He gaped at her.  
_That's not physically possible._ Caulder thought. He smiled and started to laugh. "You almost had me there Miss Drew. You're not serious."

"_Yes,_ I am."

"_No_, you're not."

"_Yes,_ I am."

"No you're not." Caulder laughed again, closing his eyes, he immediately stopped at the sound of something getting snapped in half.

In the blink of an eye, he was out the door.


	22. Everything is screwed up

**Chapter 22: Everything is screwed up**

King looked at the rear view mirror and pulled the drawer open, glancing up time to time to look at the road.

_They weren't back in the hideout,_ King already_ knew_ that.

He pulled out a bottle of beer, it took a second for his brain to function before he threw it to the backseat.  
_Not now, King, not now._  
He fished around again and took out a cell phone. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank _you_, God."

King dialed some numbers on his cell phone.  
_Please Abby,_ King begged. _Give me a sign that your alive, I love you for Christ's sake!_  
King slammed his fist down on the wheel. Right on cue, the radio turned on…

_I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Then all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed Screaming out the words I dread .  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

Fucking car…

* * *

The ringing phone sounded like a bomb exploding.  
Abby, with high hopes that it could be King, answered it.  
She closed her eyes. There was tension all around.

"Hello?"

"Abby! Oh god, Abby. Thank god your alive…"

"King?" Abby asked. "Are you all right?"  
_Good,_ Kasumi thought. They had driven all around LA looking for King and Caulder. Thank god they had found him.

King took a deep breath and exhaled. "Define _'all right'_"

"King. Is Caulder there?" Abby asked anxiously.

"Oh fuck, Abby. Caulder, he's…"

"What? He's what?"

"Caulder is one of _them_, Abby."

"Oh, god." Abby exclaimed.

Without even hearing the conversation, I already knew what it was about. But they didn't know that…

"I barely escaped the place." King said, talking over her. He sounded worried. Stressed. He sounded like he was going through a lot of pain. "Look, Is there anywhere we could meet? We can't go back to the hide-out. It'll only take a couple of minutes till' they show up at our doorstep."

"King--"

"Meet me where it all started. Hurry, Abby. We don't have much time."

Before Abby could reply, he hung up.

_Meet me where it all started…_

Abby turned to Kasumi, "Where it all started."

Kasumi nodded and put the car into gear, "Where it all started."

* * *

King slowly hung up.  
Karen took note of his silence and put a hand on his back, King looked up and smiled.

"Es usted todo derecho?" Karen asked distraughtly.

"Si." King replied, his voice was softer and more sweeter by every word as his skin turned into crimson scales, slowly, he began to morph back…_into a little girl._

Her special power required no explanation.

"Of course I am all right…" Camila chortled. "…We are winning aren't we?"

"Si, Camila…" Karen smiled,

"We are winning."

* * *

It was a wide avenue. Heat shimmered in the air.  
In an alleyway, A car pulled up in an empty spot right in front of a torn-down building. Abby, Kasumi and Patricia hopped out of the car.  
Across the street, King was leaning against a Mercedes.

"King." Abby smiled at the sight of him. She was frozen to her spot.  
"King!" I shouted, running over to him, a huge grin on my face.

A large van cruises by, slowly. King made eye contact with the two people up front then he looked back to the us, smiling as if nothing bad has ever happened.

Kasumi's smile faltered, "No! Pita! Get back!"  
She ran over but a white Toyota corolla coming from the left, blocked her path to me.

I gasped and looked over to King. He waved at me, a huge smirk on his face. "Bye-Bye."  
The van screeched to a stop right in front of me and three men leaped out from the backseat.

"Pita! Run!" Kasumi screamed.  
Abby looked at King, shaking her head. "No."

But I was rooted with fear and the men were almost near. Kasumi and Abby drew out their weapons and fired at the men. Abby fired twice to man one, dead center in the chest. She pointed her gun over to King's direction.

He smiled and gave her a wink.  
Tears streaked down her cheeks as her finger tightened on the trigger…  
Another van, passed and he disappeared…

without a trace…

Kasumi fired three more rounds into man two who's hit high in the chest and between the eyes. Clear-cut.  
Abby pivots, strides calmly forward, firing at the men chasing me. All three men went down, all three bullets hitting them right in the testicles.

_Ouch._ This woman _needs_ to see a shrink.

A bullet slams Kasumi in the back, fired form inside the building.  
She saw me frozen and yelled, "Run!"  
Two more men walked out of the van, I ran away but at the sound of another gunshot, I sprinted back. I couldn't leave them._ I couldn't!_

The men grabbed me and started back to the van. They crammed me in the back seat. The driver got back in behind the wheel. As the door slams shut, wheels spin, I looked back through the rear windshield.

"HELP!"

I was pulled back down, left with the sight of my friends…my _family_…lying, face-down on the ground…motionless…

My fault.


	23. Unfriendly gesture

**A/N: I can't live without putting even a lil' bit of silliness in. If the people who are ACTUALLY reading this story confused or whatever...ask me or somethin' or...stuff will just be explained later in the story.**

**Chapter 23: Unfriendly gesture**

King dropped the phone after his tenth attempt to phoneAbbyand continued driving around town, looking around for any signs of...the love of his life, the sweet little girl and that girlfriend of his pain in the ass best friend who is now _dead._

He drove around the corner, tires squealed and the car screeched to a stop.

King shouldered the door open in such haste that he almost fell down, he rushed over to her side, holding her in his hands. He held her hand, tracing the lines in it. He looked at her face and brushed off the hair on her face. He started to shake her…

He glanced over at the bullet wound on her stomach. He shook her again. "Abby. No, Abby. You can't do this to me…"

_"Abby!"_

* * *

_"Abby!"_

Abigail sat upright, gasping for breaths. "Bastard!"  
She wheezed in pain, holding her stomach.  
She was in unfamiliar room but it felt as if lying down on her own, small bed back when she was a kid.

The room was pleasant with rosy pink walls, a small couch, a small television right across the bed and a shelf full of stuffed animals and books, which were, advanced.

Abby knew she shouldn't be but she was, _in fact_, comfortable. There was no signs of any danger. None at all…

"That's because there isn't…"

Abby turned to the doorway. The light from outside was soon blocked by the round, aproned figure of a woman carrying a bowl of soup. She stopped dead when she noticed that Abby had been staring at her.

"Oh, hello, dear. How's the stomach?" The woman made no eye contact as she padded across the room, pulling the curtains open with one hand. "Not too painful I hope."

Abby looked down at herself and checked for any wounds on her stomach but there was none. Perplexed, she looked up at the woman.

She turned to Abby, smiling, "My, my…look how pale you are, dear." Ruby patted her hand in a comforting way. "You look like you've seen a ghost..."  
There was a rosy glow to her cheeks that had never been there before.

"Ruby?" Abby croaked.

"Well, is it all right?" Ruby declared, and she prodded her in the stomach, making her squirm.  
"Yes, I'm fine…thank you." Abby said softly. Something was wrong…she looked like Ruby but she didn't act like her. She was different. She was more…_sane_.

Ruby sighed. "All right, let's try his then…" she held up a finger as if to say 'wait' and then she did an extremely odd thing…she belched. Abby grinned as Ruby laughed, taking a bow. She was damn proud of it.  
"Sorry about that, dear." Ruby smiled. She sat on the edge of the bed as Abby ate. For exactly two minutes, they had talked about what had happened. Ruby said that seeing her son's grave in the graveyard the other night put some sense back to her and then, she explained how she had put a tracking device on their car before they had left her at the hospital.

But what she didn't explain was how she managed to save a woman who has been shot at the stomach.

Abby munched on her toast. "So. What is this place?"  
Ruby offered her a mug of coffee, "This is a friend of mine's place. Don't worry, dear. We can trust her…she doesn't know what I do. I asked her for a place and she gave me this old house where she and her daughter goes for vacation."

"How convenient." Abby muttered, looking around the pink room.  
There was a knock on the door and King strolled in with a tray of food. "Hey. I got some food, thought yo might be hungry, pizza's still--"  
Abby screamed at him and tossed the mug at King, he ducked and the mug hit the wall, it shattered, hot coffee spilling on the carpet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…"

Abby snatched the bowl of soup from Ruby and flung it at King. It hit him in the head, he dropped the tray and it fell with a clatter. He rubbed his head, groaning.  
"Abigail." Ruby said, sighing, tired of this nonsense.  
Abby looked around and grabbed the knife from the bedside table. King looked terrified and shocked. "If this is about the time when I put urine samples in your juice…I'm really sorry."

"Asshole!" Abby tossed the knife at King.

"Oh shit!"

"ENOUGH!"  
The knife froze in the air right before it hit King who was now pinned to the wall, unable to move without stabbing himself with the tip of the knife. Both, puzzled and surprised, Abby and King turned to her.

_She also **didn't** explain why she was able to do something like that…_

"I've had enough about this bullshit." Ruby yelled. "It's like I'm talking to a couple of eight-year-olds!"  
King looked at her with a 'what?' expression.

Ruby sighed and nodded, "OK, A couple of trained eight-year-olds who can fling knifes at each other and kill each other with their bare hands but the point is..."  
"Excuse me--" King groaned.  
Ruby closed her eyes and continued on, annoyed by getting interrupted, "The point is…Do not fuck around with me."

"I thought there was supposed to be a much more informational moral in this." King said sarcastically.

Ruby pointed a finger at him as a final warning, "Shut up King or I'll castrate you."  
He mock-saluted her but there was nothing he could do to hide that horrified expression on his face.

"But he helped _them_!" Abby argued.

Ruby muttered to herself, "Why do I even bother…Look, sweetheart. Do us all a favor and stop drinking those shit _he_ gives you." Ruby gestured to King. "I think it's getting into your head."

"What?" Abby demanded.

"What the hell will he do that for?" Ruby asked. "He'd be a fool to come back if he did. Plus, this fucking man loves you. Don't you, King?"

Abby turned to King.

"Well, I was gonna wait to tell you at the congratulations party after you stab me to death but, uh…" King said sarcastically. The knife dug through his shirt and into his skin, making him unable to breathe.

"_Ow._ Ow! Screw _you_!"

Ruby looked to Abby, "So? Will you stop killing him now? It's about time I check on Kasumi anyways!"

"I didn't mean it! I just thought he was one of them!" Abby retorted, "How would I know!"

"You _would_ know if you have listened to me instead of making yourself busy by looking for a knife!"

"Guys--" King said.

"What!" Abby and Ruby screamed.

"I can't breathe."


	24. All Alone

**Chapter 24: All Alone**

Kasumi was nowhere to be found. Locked in her bedroom in the darkness.  
The curtains were drawn tight. Slivers of light illuminated the darkened room. Kasumi sat on a chair right by the side of the bed which was covered with weapons.  
She picked up a double barrel shotgun, and checked the line of it. Kasumi flicked open the breach and snapped it shut.

The same tune the homeless man played that rainy night drifted through the air. Soft, in the ether somewhere. She heard it, all right, and she half raised her head…  
Spence's voice rang in her ears. "You didn't help me. You didn't come."

Kasumi looked at him, he was standing by the window, the light going through him like some spirit.  
"No." She offered no explanation, no defense.

"They said you wouldn't."

"What did you say?" She asked because she had to. Sure, she was talking to herself but it made her comfortable to just see him…even if it's not exactly him…

"I was a fool. I said you would."

They all believed he was dead but to her…he always had been. Always will.

The wind rustled through the curtain and he was gone.

She was all alone.

* * *

They were all alone _now_ and King knew it. All three of them were huddled around the table. It was like one of those 10-minute idea brainstorming thing. He knew why they were doing this but he didn't think it was one of the most brightest ideas because for the first time…

Time was not on their side.

"Why? Why are they doing this. If they'd wanted Pita, they could've taken her anytime but instead, they…" Abby swallowed hard. "…they killed Spence"  
"Because they wanted us to know…" King said in a low tone.

"Know what?"

"The feeling."

Ruby continued for him, "The feeling of having nowhere to go…no one else to turn to. We're all alone, Abby. There are no _more_ other Nightstalkers. No more allies. They're all…with _them_."

"Not all." Abby said. "They haven't got us."  
"Yeah, sure, _us_." Ruby said enthusiastically. "A black American old woman, a man with crutches and a woman who can't even breathe without wincing. Ooh, we can't forget the one who wants to kill _us_."

Abby frowned.  
Ruby looked from one to the other. "Face it, you kids, We're fighting a losing battle..."  
"Then I guess we'll have to work a little harder." King stated.

Abby muttered. "Twice as much…"

"…Twice the fun."

Startled, they looked over their shoulders to find Kasumi standing by the doorway, shouldering her gun. After a few moments of silence, King said. "Where do we start?"

"From the bottom…" Kasumi threw a gun at his direction and he snatched it from the air.  
"…Biomedica enterprises ring any bell?"  
Abby nodded at Kasumi. "But me and Blade shut it down."

"Well…" Kasumi cocked her weapon then looked at all three. "…it's back in business."

* * *

Silhouettes against the inky blackness of the sky, struggling for balance at the rooftop, three figures crawled up the slick tiles of the roof and sat down by the skylight. King looked down and cringed. It was a long way down to hell and it was everything but a pretty sight.

"Why can't we just go through the front door?" King groused, clipping on the safety belt.

"Because then, they'll have a marching band to greet us." Kasumi stated, dead-pan. "We don't want that, do we?"  
"No, we want it nice and simple…" Abby replied. "They kidnap Pita, we kidnap someone for info. We don't want anyone noticing the guy's gone till' we leave or we're dead. The security and the stakes are much higher now...they might kill her with what we're about to do."

King looked down again, spotting a couple of vampires walking around, on guard. "Hey, look…the guests of honors showed up."

"Good." Kasumi said. "Let's surprise 'em."

* * *

David Crowther, one of the 'best' and most 'important' familiars there is in the business, opened the door with a much enthusiastic attitude. It had been announced by the boss herself that he was to lead this operation. 'Bout damn they gave him some credit, too.

But before this all occurred, he had been like an invisible being to Miss Drew. He was unseen and he almost got the idea of her actually not caring about his life.

Up in the ceiling above him, one of the screws started to move in the skylight, unscrewing. When it appeared ready to drop out, a thin strip of metal snaked out from between the holes of the skylight and edged up next to the screw.

The screw dropped out of its hole but instead of dropping to the floor, it zipped over and clung to the side of the metal strip with a gentle click, as to a magnet. The screw was pulled up, through the hole.

Now, the glass moved down, into the room, held by a gloved hand. It turned sideways and was pulled up.

David looked around, hands behind his back. Nothing unusual seemed to be going on.  
He squinted his eyes at a figure lurking by the darkness. "Hey. You over there. What do you think your doing?"  
The figure broke off into a run, David running a right behind him. Getting more and more closer, he realized that it was not a man…but a woman.

David grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back. "Hey."  
Kasumi looked at him with a furrowed brow, yanking her arm away. "Fuck off, bud."

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking the same thing."

David straightened up and cleared his throat, "Oh, I'm the new leader of this operation, my name's--"  
"Don't know. Don't care." Kasumi backed off and looked over her shoulder one more time, "Next time: know who works for you."  
Ashamed, he shouted after her. "I'll do that!"

Turning over a corner, she sighed, rolling her eyes and tugging at her 'fangs'. They're fake, prosthetic. _Why would they make that guy lead this operation? Has this world run out of human beings?_

Now, feet descended slowly into the room. It kept coming and coming--first the feet, then the knees, then the waist until King is now in full view, hanging above the gantries, moonlight shining down from the skylight. It was clear that if any of the vampires decided to look up…King gets shot.

It was also clear that Kasumi was nothing but a distraction so that King and Abby could lower down, David seemed pleased with himself that he walked over behind a computer and relaxed.

"All right, you two." Kasumi whispered in her ear-piece. "Unleash hell."

King lowered himself, hiding behind a tall gantry and then, suddenly, he stopped, hanging down in mid-air.

"Oh shit!" King heard Abby say in his ear-piece.

"What?" King murmured.

"King…" Abby said slowly. "The rope won't lower..it won't go up either."

King heard the sound of footsteps coming his way…_Fuck._


	25. Something weird is going on

**This is where the weirdness starts... **

Chapter 25: Something weird is going on  


King heard the sound of footsteps coming his way…_Fuck._  
A bulky man walked around the corner and headed for him, but he was completely unaware of King…_yet._

All it took for King's life to end was if that man looked up.

The man's head slowly raised, and--

"Hey. You over there." Kasumi appeared behind the man, breathless. She had ran all around the place, looking for where they were. The man turned around and King exhaled the breath he had been holding, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. _Thank god._  
"The fuck do you want?" the man snarled.

Kasumi smiled, stealing a glance over his shoulder and she glimpses King untying himself from the rope and lowering himself down. "Satan sent me to escort you…"

King crossed his legs around the man's head and twisted it. The man fell to the floor…dead. King dropped down.

"…to hell."

King glanced at the man, nodding, "We hope you enjoy your stay. Remember, we take visa, cash or…full frontal nudity but in your case, I think we'll pass."

King looked around, sickened. "So, this is a blood-farming facility, huh?"

"Yeah."

"It's…" He looked for the word to describe such a place.

"…We all hate it."

King snickered.

Kasumi looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Hate is a mild word." King said, dead-pan. Kasumi nodded.

There were thousands of human cadavers, all of them hung from gantries, preserved in fluid-filled pods, suspended by wires. The bodies were hooked up to an elaborate system of biosensor feeds and IVs which were designed to replenish vital nutrients.

"Come on. Let's get this over with…" Kasumi turned to go.

Somewhat ravenous, King unzipped the black suit and threw it aside, following Kasumi. There were much more advanced security now and there were higher stakes that if they were spotted and one of the guys triggered the alarm system, more of the blood-suckers would come…and they'd all be dead.

Option A) They could've quickly killed them all. Option A is not right. There were too many of those guys and even if they tried, at least one would've triggered the alarm. Their advanced weapons that would quickly kill were still back at the hide-out and everyone knew that was not a safe place to go right now…

Option B) Undercover like what Kasumi did?  
Uh-uh. King was easily recognizable and so was Abby.

Option C) Do the stupid and crazy little plan Ruby suggested.  
Well, it was crazy enough to work…  
Kasumi moved swiftly through the pods with no sign of stopping whereas King were easily distracted as he looked around the pods…at every single person…every single life wasted…they were all brain-dead. A vegetable. They had no life…

Dizziness and disorientation hit King like a thunderbolt. Pale and sweating, he moans in pain but soon…

* * *

…Spence fell to his knees, dizzy and disoriented. He winces as his stomach agonizingly cramps. Fighting off any effects- both physical and mental -he grabbed the railing and pulled himself up only to fall once again on his knees, screaming in agony. 

"Why…are you doing this…" Spence said gruffly, breathing heavily.

Drew was standing right behind him, leaning on the pillar, her arms folded. A huge smirk played upon her lips, showing her two milky white fangs.

She walked up to him and kneeled down, caressing his face with hers and then, she whispered. "Because you killed me."

* * *

"Shit." Kasumi ran over and shook him. She checked for his pulse. 

No pulse.

"Shit!" she repeated. "Shit." Kasumi patted the side of his face. Nothing. No reaction.

"Fuck you, man. You can't do this…not now." Kasumi inhaled deeply and then…well, she did what most people would do. She _panicked_. "I need my fucking shrink."

Sure, if it weren't for her 'fucking shrink', she would be in prison right now but that wasn't the point…the point was:  
"Why the fuck would you suddenly drop like that, huh?" She asked the unconscious King. "…King, if you hear me right now. Wake. Up. Before I fuckin kill ya."

She stood up and inhaled again, she turned around and spoke to her ear piece. "Abby…we have a serious problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Let's just say that King is…tired…right now."

_"What?_ Where is he? Is he with you?"

"Of course he's with me." Kasumi hissed, turning around, "He's right…"

She froze.

"Oh shit."

He was gone.

* * *

Larry, chief of police, a bulky-looking man in his late thirties closed the door of David's office and walked down the hallway…just to do a last minute check. 

The place was dark as always, shadows loomed everywhere. Larry slowed down, squinting his eyes at a figure emerging from the darkness. Before he knew it, the guy was passing him. Him- _it_ -was as fast as a cheetah or something. Except…you don't see him come up to you. Because he's already past you…

But this guy, he's never seen him before…

"Hey buddy." Larry turned around and put a hand on the man's shoulder. He suddenly felt frozen inside. The body was cold. The man glanced over his shoulder and looked Larry in the eye. The man had icy blue eyes and there was something about him that seemed to suck out all your energy.

The usually dim lights flickered on and off, sparks flying everywhere. Brighter than anything he's ever seen…

Larry knew this guy…but it couldn't be…

"H-Hannibal…"

He suddenly lost his breath. Hannibal's face was pale and emotionless…no fear…no hesitation…not even the slightest bit of joy. Larry felt a rush of iciness coming up his arm, he looked down to see it frozen to ice. Horrified, he glanced up to Hannibal but he was already gone…

Larry was left alone, a tear rolled own his cheek…and it froze.

He was nothing but a human statue.

* * *

"Fuck." Kasumi peered in some rooms, she slammed the doors shut when she saw no sign of her friend. She could take care of a lot of things at the same time. Killing vampires. Spence. Patricia…but why couldn't she take care of this guy? Why couldn't she just watch him for ten freaking seconds? 

_Damn the man!_

He was probably lost or something…

_Hannibal stood in front of a steel door. He put a hand on the knob. Locked. Ice slowly covered the knob and he crushed it easily, it shattered into pieces._

Hurt…

_Hannibal pushed the door open and looked around the room. David bolted upright, "Hey! Your not allowed here"  
The light bulb suddenly exploded and darkness swallowed the whole room. David looked around, the guy was gone._

And now, he was probably found. They might've lost their only chance of knowing where Patricia is…

_Hannibal stood behind David as he frantically looked around.  
"Hi."  
David slowly turned around, eyes widened.Hanniba smiled. "Boo."  
David's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out of fright._

They might not have another chance-  
Kasumi entered the room and paused by the doorway, bewildered. King was sleeping in the computer chair behind the desk…he was safe. He looked sick but safe nonetheless. She looked over at the floor. David was unconscious.

--or maybe they did.


	26. Bad guys have lives too

**Chapter 26: Bad guys have lives too**

The trip back to the hide-out was like a trip to hell for her. All the bones in her body was aching and screaming out in pain. This was…the worst.  
Kasumi had never experienced anything more worse. That's because she was perfectly fine before…she had no reason to fight. But now, she did.

There was silence. The whole car was freezing. _Why was it so fucking cold in here?_  
She turned on the heater. Nothing. She hit it a couple of times. _Was it frozen?--no, can't be._

But she had to admit it was fucking cold.

Ever since David came, the whole place had been cold. Also, King had been asleep for the whole two hours. The two hours of hell in trying to get out of there by yourself, dragging two bodies along.

Muffled screams came from the trunk.

Abby sat on the passenger seat, holding her bloody nose. It was quite funny how that happened--but let's not go into details. Abby snorted and closed her eyes. "Ohh."

Kasumi glanced over at the view mirror, the backseat was empty. She looked back to the road and it took a moment for it to finally kick in-- she did a double take and looked back at the view mirror, surprised. King was lying down on the backseat, asleep and peaceful.

_What the--?_

"Hey. You all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kasumi shook her head. "I am perfectly…fine"  
She flinched at the word. Fine was a very, _very_ odd word right now.

* * *

The only thing on her mind right now was to find out where Patricia was…and that means to find out where those fucking bastards were so she could pull their spines out.  
The thought was not fucking pretty but guess what? Life ain't pretty.

Time wasn't on their fucking side now. It all comes up to this…

But she doubts the guy would even say who their fucking leader was. But she was willing to try…even if it took her all night.

"Where is she?"

The sound of her voice pierced through his ears like a fucking bomb going off. He had been beaten, almost half to death- which Kasumi was very proud of -and he could barely open his eyes. He tried to process but she continued on…

"Look at this…" Kasumi pulled out a photo of Patricia, smears of blood around her. This was the picture she had found in the Bible. David blinks and looks away.  
"Look at this!"

David was forced to look.

"…this is a little girl. An innocent little girl. Now, if you have a heart left in that body of yours…you'll help me. You'll help _her_. She's just a little girl, David. An innocent soul."

He inhaled deeply and licked the blood from his bottom lip. There was a few moments of silence. "I'm not saying a thing."

The man was stubborn. He wants trouble--he gets trouble. She put away the picture.  
Kasumi pulled the buck knife from her pocket and flipped it open. David looked at it and winced. "I am going to cut of each and everyone of your fingers…" she looked down and then back up again, "…And maybe something else when you run out of those."

David reacted by freaking out. "Please…have mercy."

Have mercy? Now, she was pissed.

"Have mercy? What about that fucking boss of yours, huh? Did she give..." Kasumi paused. "..Did she have mercy? What about all those other people you killed…did _you _give them mercy? Huh, David?"  
The pressure was killing him. He continued to shake his head 'no'.

"I…I had no choice. I'm sorry about him…"

"You have a family, right, David?"

David just looked at her.

"…If I killed them and said I was sorry, will you forgive me?"

He offered no answer.

Kasumi closed her eyes and sighed, she opened them again. Eyes serious…like a demon's. "Where is she, David?"

"I don't know."

Without warning, Kasumi reached up with the buck knife, a flash of steel. The familiar howled, his middle finger suddenly missing. Kasumi tilted her head to one side, "It's a good thing I took that one out because any second now you'll be…"

David raised his other middle finger.

"…doing just that."

For five minutes, all they could hear was the tortured screaming coming from the basement. King lay motionless…he had been asleep for three hours now.

David was breathing hard, looking at the four fingers and a thumb on the floor.  
Kasumi was looking at him, devoid of emotion.

"She's…not as innocent as you think." David said breathlessly, straight-faced.

It took a moment for Kasumi to come back. "What?"

"I know where…is."

"Who? Where who is?"

"Water and Wastewater treatment."

"What--?"

The chance slipped away by the sound of a gunshot. David looked over her shoulder at the door then back down at his chest. He tried to say something…but the only words Kasumi heard was: "I'm sorry."


	27. Think Hard, Not too Hard

**A/N: Short chapter, i know. I'm in a writer's block here. Er..  
It's nice that people like it and actually reads it cuz i'm starting to think i'm like, retarted here. **

Chapter 27: Think Hard…Not too Hard

Kasumi didn't know why he did it but he did…  
He destroyed their only chance. Their only hope. "What the fuck did you just do that for?" Kasumi screamed. She looked upset. "I haven't finished with the guy! He could've told us where she was!"

Did I say upset?--I meant, enraged.

"He did."

"No he didn't." Kasumi retorted.

_Was he the only one who heard?_

King walked down the hallway and appeared in the kitchen doorway with a pump action shotgun, Kasumi following right behind, screaming.

"Since when did you get so fucking stupid?"

Abby and Ruby froze in their seats, they looked at each other, bewildered. Instead of yelling back (like what he mostly did even if they were just fighting about the same food) he just stood there, listening, looking down at his gun.

He had saved her life. Was she blind enough not to notice that he had freed himself and that he was ready to knock her out? King cocked the shotgun, loading the chamber with a live round, oblivious to the world around him. _Was she deaf? He said it loud and clear…_

_…Water and Wastewater treatment.

* * *

_

The Water and Wastewater treatment. It had all been for nothing. David…that son of a bitch. He had lied. It wasn't there. Everything was normal in that place. No signs of anything.

No signs of _her_.

Kasumi passed a window, looking inside. Some sort of meeting was going on. While these people were enjoying their lives -well, as much joy you could get from your job- a little girl's life was hanging by a delicate thread with Ashley standing right at the top with a pair of…giant…fucking…scissors.

They passed more doors, all of them bared the same logo.

They didn't have those a few years ago…

She stopped dead in her tracks as if she had just figured out a mystery nobody has ever solved.

A few years ago.


	28. Breaking Loose

**A/N: I have cured the writer's block temporarily with this--Er, i wonder if it's good.  
The big fighty thingy is almost near. It's nice people like this story. Really apriciate the reviews...  
Heck, i didn't even expect there'd be more than one. Yay! **

**Chapter 28: Breaking Loose**

"We know it's in this country." King grumbled acerbically. "That's how much we know. So let me see if my math is correct…" He made a sudden right causing Kasumi to tumble over to the left. "…That son of a bitch lied, that took out fifty percent of a our chance and…well, we now know he lied. That takes out another fifty percent…so, I guess that leaves us…zero, right?"

"Slow down. This is a school zone." Abby scolded.  
King snorted. "It's the _weekends_!"

"I guess that also explains why you shot that guy from the gas station a few weeks ago."

"He already shot a police officer while trying to rob someone, what was I supposed to do, congratulate him?" King shot back.

"How about saying 'stop or I'll shoot'!"

"I said stop!"

"Was that before or _after _you shot him!"

"A few years ago…there used to be this other Water and Wastewater treatment place. Different logo. But they tore down the building, I think. I've heard of it…" Kasumi interrupted. King stopped on a red light and the two people on front looked over their shoulders to Kasumi…listening…

"Ya know where it is?"

"No, I don't remember…"

King chuckled mockingly as he looked over to Abby. "Wow. That helps."  
"Gimme a fucking break. I'm having a hunch…" Kasumi retorted.

"Yeah. A hunch…" King said. "Not a baby."

"Hey, I'd like to see _you_ screaming for drugs while having a baby." Abby grumbled.  
"And, do you speak from experience?"

They're fighting like a couple of five-year-olds…and for_ what_? Who could waste the more time? Jesus, if that was the case…it'd be a tie.

There was a rap at the window.

King rolled down the window. "What?"

"The light turned gre--" the man began.

"Hey, never miss a good chance to shut up." King said sharply. "Can't you see I'm having a nice conversation with these two young ladies on whether they've had babies with other men when I turned my back? Unless you wanna stay and listen because I got some shackles in the back…"

After the terrified man had left, King then realized he had never heard such a girly whimper. He turned back to the two women.

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay. I'm all ears."

* * *

_"Found the place. It hasn't been torn down. It's just been empty for the last couple of years."_

A Ferrari glides up to the curb, in front of a row of rundown frame houses.

_"…We don't have to worry about civilians…"_

King looks on, one hand on his pocket. He spots a large building but his attention was suddenly occupied by the sound of wailing.

Abby walked up beside him. "Probably nothing..."  
King wasn't so sure of that. It sounded a little like a child crying. A baby. He mounted the steps of the house in front of them. As he did-- the house suddenly exploded. It blew apart concussively. There was a flash of light, a loud, bang and then the house tore into pieces. Glass blew out., Wood sprayed and chunks of plaster flew everywhere. A wall of flame.

King fell back to the dirt.

Abby ran over to his side, looking down at him. "You okay?"  
"Yes. I'm pretty much okay…I really enjoyed how I almost got killed back there." Abby gave him a fierce look. He propped himself up with his elbows as he glanced down at his leg. "I think…I may have hurt my leg." he looked towards the pile of rubble. "They're getting smarter."

"Yeah." Abby admitted, "Are you going to be fine?"

King looked at her. "Yes. I am going to be fine. I am going to be so fine that i mightrip my leg off and twirl it around like a goddamned pom-pom in joy." He snorted. "Of course I'm not okay…" he groaned and continued before she could argue, "I can handle it. Just a scratch."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"We can't risk--"

"I know." He said bitterly.

"So, your still gonna--"

"Damn right I am."

"Because tonight…"

King nodded. "Because tonight…" He stares at the building shimmering in the heat, his eyes like saucers.

"…All hell breaks loose."


	29. Trick? Or Treat?

**A/N:** **Yay! Enough said..Well, anyway, This is supposed to be, the, uh, action part...grr, i am going to have problems with this, well, that's what i thought earlier too when i had a writer's block. Reviews help, they really do.  
I almost forgot about Dr.Spence so ha-ha..not much time to live, though.**

**Chapter 29: Trick? Or Treat?**

_Death is not an ending…It is a withdrawal_

The pool of red liquid had gone up to his knees now, the shower erupting with blood.  
He remained calm just to piss her off. If he was going to die…he wasn't going to die without actually pissing someone off like he always did.

He shut his eyes, he was leaning on the wall, his cuffed hands in front of him. He was whispering something…trying to remember…

"A brief candle; both ends burning. An endless mile; a bus wheel turning. A friend to share the lonesome times. A handshake and a sip of wine. So say it loud and let it ring. We are all a part of everything. The future, present and the past…Fly on proud bird…"

On the other side of the glass, Drew was watching him, the amused look on her face had faded. Her face was of anguish, saddened by the dark circles under her eyes. She looked away in dismissal and looked back one more time before leaving, passing a table with a clock clicking away…

01:38:41, 01:38:40, 01:38:39...Death was only a few moments away from flooding him and swallowing him in whole.

Spence opened his eyes, "…You're free at last."

* * *

The underground sanctuary. Kasumi looked at the building. Could this be it? Would all this finally pay off? God, if David was alive she'd kiss him…or kill him for not telling her earlier. But she was still puzzled at how King knew. He had never said anything. 

"It's through that wall…I know it." Kasumi muttered.

"This better be the place or I'll puke." King groused. "I wonder if vampires have ever heard of air fresheners…"

"…I wonder if you've ever heard of a bath." Abby said. King snorted.

Abby rolled her eyes. "You've been with me for so long--"

"You're right." King admitted. "So, what do I owe the…"

"Pleasure?"

"No, that's not it. Right now it feels a little like…regret."

The plan was for King to go around and find Patricia while Kasumi and Abby took care of the rest. If only King and Abby would stop bickering at each other. But King had one more thing in mind…

Caulder. The fucking traitor.

King shouldered his rifle and smirked. He seemed awfully cheerful lately…cheerful enough to almost jump off a building. He mock-saluted them with his gun.

"For those about to rock, I salute cha."

King smiled to himself. _If he was alive, he'd kill me for this…

* * *

_

The crowd danced and danced, oblivious to what was about to happen.  
Then--suddenly, a Ferrari drives through the front of the building and through the thick wall, down the small road underground. It plows through the crowd, into their 'secret' hideout, shearing boards in half.

There were screams all around as some vampires threw themselves out of the cars way.  
This were, of course, the newly turned vampires. The untrained ones. The cocky assholes. No wait--those were all of them.

A vampire- one of them trained ones -emptied an entire clip at the front of the windshield, dicing it into nothing but smithereens, completely extinguishing the car and all the life within. He lowered the gun. Breathing hard.

He crossed the room and pulled the door open, it fell loose with a metal clang, something had been jammed against the accelerator pedal. The car was empty. The vampire snarled and furrowed his brow at this envelope, he tore it open. The letter read: FUCK YOU, he turned it over to the back, it said: LOOK UP, GENIUS

The vampire looks up, startled.

King waved his gun like a wand, strafing circle patterns, firing all the while. He jumped on it and the floor gave up and fell to the floor below, falling on top of--

--the vampire, squashing him.

King laughed, "Trick of treat."


	30. 00:00:00

**A/N: Okay..short, sucky chapter..i guess. But reaally, it's just to start things up cos i'm in a BIG writer's  
block 'ere. Appriciate the reviews..you have no idea how much that means..sniff.. **

Chapter 30: 00:00:00

_"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done…"_

In the observation room, there was something unexpected going on…  
In bright red, the clock reads 00:00:02...00:00:01...00:00:00...

Over to the window, nobody could see anything through the red fleshy mass…Time was up.

_"…On earth as it is in Heaven."

* * *

_

The number of vampires were doubling and King stood no chance against them. Where the fuck were Abby and Kasumi? If this was revenge for the urine in the juice thing, fuck…this was bad timing.

"Marco…" King spoke in his ear piece, "Marco!-- Get your ass in here, Whistler!"

Abby smiled, there was a playful glint in her eyes, hidden behind those dark sunglasses. She could hear him yelling in her ear-piece. Abby paused, slipping her ear buds in, turning on her MP3 player…and then the fighting instincts kicked in--

King balls up his fist and punches one across the jaw, he decapitates another and finishes off the first, throwing stakes with blinding speed but that wasn't enough--they just kept coming and coming…

The wall behind him suddenly blew apart, plaster flew everywhere, light creeping in, ashing vampires nearby. Abby, on her motorbike, flies into the room, soaring over King's head, and lands, laying her bike sideways in a slide.

Abby grinned. "Polo."

The sprinklers suddenly exploded, showering everyone with water. Vampires recoiled, retching, wiping their burning faces. Well, it's not really water…more like, oh say…garlic gas?--but it wasn't enough to kill them. Just enough to distract them.

"Now, _that's_ entertainment." King said.  
The ashen remains of the vampires were popping and crackling like campfire embers. That did the heart good to finally see these fuckers go down. "I thought they'd never die."

Abby looked at him over her shoulder. "We'll take it from here. Go, before they get a wake-up call." King gave a slight nod before hurrying off, equipped with a walking arsenal of weapons.

Abby looked down, a silver spike sprang out from the toe of her boot. She smirked. If someone came up to her this morning and asked, "Pleasure…or business?" it'd be both, and those two were not pretty mixed together. She could only hope that King would find her…

…before it's too late.

* * *

00:00:00...00:00:00...00:00:00... 

The pain surged through his body like some fucking…waterfall. His lungs were aching. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't even fucking feel his own legs. There was nothing he could do to even try to deny death. Because it was coming…

And boy, was it coming on an earlier flight…

* * *

King sprinted down the hallway, an irritated look on his face. And to think that vampires had hi-tech material…sometimes, it would be just fuckin great if they'd just say, "Go here, here, and then here to find the girl. We surrender. You win." 

Or at least a sign…

He found himself right in front of a steel door with a sign on it, written on bright, rainbow colors, it said: THE GIRL IS IN HERE.

What the fuck?


	31. Stepping out

**Chapter 31: Stepping out**

_"Life is like stepping onto a boat which is about to sail out to sea…and sink" -D'Angelo Spencer._

The lights flickered on and off as his grip tightened on the doorknob. This was it. Trap or no trap…what if he looked everywhere and she was here all along? The vampires weren't that stupid, though. But what if that's exactly what they tried to do?…Fuck, screw whoever created that reverse phsycolo-whatever bullshit.

But it as also instinct that told him to go in there and instinct never failed him. Sure, instinct was the one who told him to put the urine sample in the fridge but it turned out for the better--and a couple of fractured ribs. He pushed open the rusted iron door and immediately wished he didn't.

His ears were met with an horrific screeching sound, similar to metal-on-metal, but more piercing…more _pained_…as if made by a living thing.

"Holllyyy Lord…"

King looked inside and it was something he definitely did _not_ expect.

* * *

Kasumi fumbled backward and tried to get one punch in. The vampire quickly grabbed her fist and twisted her hand. She had always hated vampires but she had also hated…killing. It didn't matter whatever it was. She couldn't stand the thought of ending a life…ending something. Change was too much for her.

_…Enough to kill her mentally…_

She received another punch and began to sway, dizziness and pain suddenly striking her.

_…And physically…_

But for once in her life, she finally opened her eyes. Like he told her to…

_"G'dammit, newbie!" His voice rang in her mind. "You couldn't hit water even if you fell out of a boat--punch him already!"_

One punch changed the whole thing around. The vampire fumbled back and she grabbed the silver stake from the ground. He charged and she slashed it across his chest, drawing blood. And then, fucking poof! Ashes everywhere.

_"See? All you needed to do was believe in yourself---and then actually hitting him!"_

He had always been the supportive type.

* * *

It was a bright, deliriously colorful realm visually reflective of things that were in kid's movies. Unusual trees, rock formations, totems, statues, and a brilliant pool of water with a waterfall. The pond ripples as bewildered King passes it.

Who the fuck lived here, Willy Wonka?  
"Mr. King?"

King turned, gun leveled. For some reason, he was totally freaked out. Was it about the fact that this place looked like dolls were gonna come out of nowhere and attack him? Or was it the Patricia coming towards him?---alive…_happy_.

"You came for me." She smiled even more.

Maybe she was just happy to see him-- or maybe he should haul ass right now!  
He ran for the door but was slowed down…black ooze creeping up his leg. The atmosphere grew darker and ominous.

"I am sorry mister." Patricia said, with a much different accent. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you…"

Her human skin turned to blue-green scales, then back to human flesh--this time, taking in a different form.

King's eyes open wide with silent terror.

The person wore a police officer uniform as it swung the pipe in it's hand, grinning.  
"I think this'll be fun…" Spence said. "…don't cha think?"

* * *

Spence sat leaning on the wall, unconscious but still alive. It had been a long time. You could barely see him through all the blood flooding the room and then-- his flesh momentarily shimmered into blue scales.

* * *

The bright colors vanished, the walls suddenly blazed, steam coming out from under their feet. It was another version of hell. "Welcome to hell, my friend." Spence smiled, the ooze beginning to melt away from King's legs.

"Just to…oh, 'spice' things up. We're going to invite the real Spence to come play. You see, while you and I beat each other up- which I'll do, really -Spence is gonna be feeling all the pain you give me…" Spence explained. "And I'll be laughing my ass off."

_Spence was alive?--No wait, Rephrasing: Spence is alive?_

A can of beer appeared in Spence's hands and he drank it, before crushing the can and throwing it over his shoulder. Man, this clone was like the real one.

_Shit--Gun. Gun. Fuckin gun!_

King saw the gun on the ground and tried to grab it but steam erupted from the ground, boiling the gun as if it was boiling an egg.

Next thing King knew, he was looking at the ground. He felt Spence's boot on his head. "You know, Hannibal. I've never really believed in that 'God is my saviour' bullshit. 'Cos beer is the only proof that god wants us to be happy. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Holy shit. It is like Spence.

King reached up, grabbed his boot and pulled him down to the ground. Instantaneously, they both got to their feet, Spence grinning, spinning the pipe like one of those cheerleader batons. Whatever.

And Spence does a very odd thing…he relaxes his grip on the pipe and throws it away. King shifts. Blinks. And Spence springs...Foot coming out like a shot, King jerking back a few inches. King countermoves, spins, tries a back kick, no dice ..Spence was no longer there, where is he ... ? Shit--! Spence comes up behind him, darting a punch to the back of King's head.

"Your not letting me go easy, are ya, King?" Spence laughed.

Spence pulled his arm back for another punch--King blocks, punches and kicks. Spence doubles over. King grabs his ears and pulls his face into his bent knee, breaking his nose.

As blood flows from his nostrils, Spence grins...

"'Bout damn time, Suzy." Spence affronted.

King leaps, avoiding a shot to the knee, spins, and slams the knuckles of his hand into Spence's nose.

_The real Spence winces, eyes fluttering. Lungs no longer aching._

Spence snickers and drops--catching King's arm over one shoulder. Ladies and Gentlemen, it's that time of the day again!---the time when King fucks up.

CRACK! His arm breaks. He screams with pain. Screams with anger. Frustration. "Ouch, Shirley. You okay?" Spence chuckles.

"Yeah. Oh, and bide away: Fuck you."

King and Spence falls away, both staggering. "You know, you were a bad influence on me." King said, they were both circling each other. Sweating. Pale. Watching each other's hands.

"Really?" Spence smiled. "That's exactly what my teacher told me…but for some reason, all my classmates turned out all right. 'Cept little Kevin of course, he don't look right."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."  
Spence charges. King sidesteps and smashes him in the ribs as he passes. Ribs splintering. Spence grabs King's broken arm, hammering into it. King screaming with pain. Spence pushes him down to the ground, pulling at his arms, his boot to the back of King's neck.

"This is for pouring ice over me every morning!"

"Ah! Fuck you, I'm still not apologizing! It's your own fault!"

"How is it my fault, Shirley?"

"You kept stealing my fucking alarm clock!"

Spence chuckled. "It's not as if you slept anyways…"

King hits the back of his head with Spence's nose. "Aw! Why, Hannibal? Why?" Spence faked hurt.

King scrambled up, cradling his broken arm with the other one. "Heads up." Spence said.

"What?" King was hit at the back of the head. A rugby ball? What the fuck?  
"Aw." Spence laughed. "I'm sorry…I couldn't help it."

Using the odd distraction, Spence's boot strikes, shearing the knee, maybe bursting the cap. "Fuck!" King shouted, falling to his knees. Spence hopped up and tilted his head to the side. There was a small crack. And then he looks at King, no longer smiling. Playtime was over.

"King."

"Yeah."

And then, it came. The unusual breakthrough. "Teach the brat a lesson."

A moment ... and then, my fellow humans, King does a peculiar thing: He smiles. He rises up...standing. Standing up straight. How could he do this? There was no way he should be able to do this.

"Give up."

There was a flicker in Spence's eyes. The eyes turning to emerald green. "No."

"No dijo que no le advertí." King said.

Spence runs at him, angry. There was a sick-sounding crack--and Spence was dead before he hits the ground, a silver stake sticking out from the side of his neck. King hovers over the corpse... breathing spastic. "Game over."

The steam melted away into the air and the room returned back to one of the cells.It was all an illusion. _Ash_. He had enjoyed seeing it. It was always a good sign.

But Spence…he had been alive. But when the vampire died, had he died too?

And the sound that snaps him out of it…a girl crying.


	32. Where's the fun?

**A/N: Okay. This is just revealing a bit from people's pasts. It's in Italics. Thank you for the reviews! But this is gonna end soon, really...I might write a sequel when it's finished but only if ppl want... **

WHATtheF: yeah. I knew you changed your name. Niiicceee. You wrote a sequel...Niiiicceeee.

Warrior of the Shadow: Thank you! Appriciate the reviews. sniff..you have no idea how much it means..

Chapter 32: Where's the fun?

_When the heart weeps for what is lost, the spirit laughs for what it has found._

_"I found her."_ Came the exhausted voice of Hannibal King through her ear-piece.

Okay, so here she was- Camille "Kasumi" Anderson -doing A) Saving the world or B) Making her death quicker. But to tell ya the truth, she was terrified…not of death, but of Life, itself….

_'Listen to me, Shirley. Life isn't fair… It's just fairer than death, that's all.' Spence told her not long ago. 'So don't get scared of Death. It's life that threatens you…Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome.'_

_'Your not shy, are you?' Kasumi questioned._

_For a brief moment, he looked vulnerable. 'Life's too short.'_

_'Then try keeping it longer…'_

_Spence smiled. 'What's the fun in that?'_

What's the fun in it now, Spence?

She jogged up the steps and fired at the two vampires standing on either side of a door. _"We should get our asses out of here."_ She heard Abigail say. _"These bastards just won't die!"_ That was followed by a grunt and then a high-pitched scream.

But Kasumi didn't care about that. She ran towards the door and pulled it open, expecting to find Ashley Jennifer Zinthos or some other bitch, but instead, she found an empty room. No other doors. Just a window and a rectangular table.

Why would vampires guard an empty room?

The only thing in that was on the table was a beeping clock, the numbers 00:00:00 flashing in bright red. She picked it up and the beeping suddenly grew louder and louder…

* * *

As he desperately tried to find a way out, you see for the first time an expression which tells us he has given up.  
What was the fun in it now? 

All this wouldn't have happened if he came…

_It was the mailman who had reported it, calling 911 half an hour before his shift was supposed to end. The pickup was sitting in the driveway and there were lights on in the house, so the mailman thought someone must be home. But it had been weeks now and yet, nobody has answered when he had knocked. So maybe, he figured, maybe old Mr. Warner had suffered from a heart attack._

_Fucking mail man. He already knew his boss wouldn't give him a day off…whatever the reason was. Heck, if he was injured and was supposed to rest. His boss will threaten to fire him if he didn't go to work._

_D'Angelo Spencer shook his head and swore at the mailman's timing. It was Sebastian's birthday tonight, and Lara planned on taking the three kids to a movie downtown. But, Lara hasn't planned on him working late. He was late, already.  
Maybe he could go now and save his ass…No, he couldn't. He had to know every detail on how this old bastard died._

_But still…Lara would kill him. (Damnit. Work, work, work, Angelo! You've got to stop about this bloody work. You've got to be there for your son! And your two daughters… Jesus Christ! What's more important- your own son or your dead bodies at the morgue? Oh, maybe you can go and fuck them, too.) He liked to be there. Of course he did. _

But his chances of making it were fading…

_A few days later, he was working on a different person at the morgue. The feeling was like a knife in his heart…he was slowly dying… _

Spence smiled sorrowfully, brushing the hair from her face. Lara had always been so beautiful. His eyes were watery. She had planned a wonderful evening for her family. She had planned a wonderful birthday party.

She hadn't planned on dying.

If only he was with them….

If only he wasn't so fucking stupid!

He shut his eyes. Unable to take the pain. The mere memory. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. A repetitive noise comes from the other side of the wall. His eyes flew open, filled with hope, he swam over, his muscles burning in pain, and his lungs aching. He pounded on the window, still unable to see through it.

Kasumi ripped the wire from the clock. Fighting exhaustion, she pushes on and as the noise dies away…she hears something. And very faintly, a pounding. She ran across the room. She was hit hard when she saw a hand on the glass. That was awful…but she couldn't see the face. Maybe it she should leave the person...But what if it was an innocent person? She couldn't just leave this person...

Kasumi bangs on the Plexiglas and calls to the person. The thick Plexiglas still remains, but now he could see her. "Move aside!" Kasumi yelled.

She pulled out her gun and takes aim. The person swam aside. Kasumi fired a circle of shots into the thick plastic. Red liquid slowly leaks, but the damn thing is still solid. "Fucking hell!" she grabbed the chair and rammed it at the bullet-damaged section.

Blood pours from the room. The body descended on the torrent of blood. Kasumi climbed in and ran over to the person. He was lying face-down, on his stomach. He coughs, sputters, and thirstily drinks in oxygen. Kasumi sank to the floor, rolling him over, his head on her lap.

Her eyes widened.


	33. Personal

**A/N: It's over folks...Thanks for reviewin' **

Chapter 33: Personal

_It's not true that life is one damn thing after another... it's one damn thing over and over._

Groups of vampires spill from a stairwell, armed with automatic rifles, they open fire and Abigail was forced to retreat into an alcove. She was pinned down. She groped around for any stakes. "Shit." She cursed. Time to do it the old fashioned way.

Abigail withdrew a silver arrow with a time-delay explosive tip from her quiver, nocks it in her bow and takes aim at her target. It whizzes past ashes crackling and popping like campfire embers, sinking into the target's chest. She fires again.

For Hedges.

And again…

For Dex.

And again…

For Sommerfield.

The young vampire screamed, grabbing the shaft and trying to rip it off but it was too late…the arrowhead explodes, catching half the vampires with the full force of a UV blast. Through the ash, she could see a figure running up the stairwell, he looked down at all the ashen remains and glanced over to Abby before racing out another door.

Caulder.

She rushed after him. She couldn't just let him go. Why would he do this to them, anyway? Why would he betray them? He had always been so nice…so wonderful…he was there. He helped them defeat Drake.

_'People change Abby,' King said, only a few days ago…back when Caulder was still pretty much the same…back when she had trusted him. 'An Ape changes. You know, ape to man? Yeah. Kind of like that. 'Cept Caulder will always remain an ape.'_

Fuck, since when did she get so _fucking_ stupid?  
King was right. He had always been right. Why couldn't she just take ten fucking minutes off her day to listen?

More vampires charges at her, keeping her distracted long enough so that Ape-boy could escape. Abigail planted her heel in one of 'em bastard's face, smashing in his nose. A shadow moves behind her, she could sense it.

She spins and elbows him in the throat. Dropping her bow, she pivots and reaches behind her, removing a crescent-shaped device secured to her back. She held the crescent in the center, the curve pointing away from her. The device extends from either end, telescoping outward into a three-foot long metal arc. Connecting the two ends of the arc is a powerful laser. _Rot in hell bastards…_

Abigail swings the arc, slashing it through the vampire's mid-section like a fucking cheese cutter. She surveys her work like an artist admiring theirs and ran down the hallway. She knew she couldn't catch him now.

_Be smart, Abigail,_ she reminded herself, _Don't blow it.

* * *

_

A window to the right exploded as the room is enveloped in flames. The front door opens- a truly weird sight -A little girl's head was nestled between King's collarbone and his neck, one hand wrapped around her protectively, the pump action shot gun in the other.

King calmly walks out as flames shot out of the roof. Son of a bitch set the place on fire. _Peek-a-boo, I see you…_  
He cocked the action, ejecting the previously loaded shell. Loading the chamber with a live round, he pointed it skywards and pulled the trigger.

He lowered it and started to walk away. Banks of windows blow outwards, fire roils, brick walls crumble, raining debris everywhere. Behind him, a screaming, burning man fell to the ground. _Seventy vampires…_Not bad for a man carrying a little girl in his arms…

King cocked his head to the side as he busily loaded the gun with another live round. A vampire- day walker -ran up behind him, raising his gun--

BAM!

King looked up, eyes widened. He slowly turns around to see…..

Whistler standing by the doorway, all battered up, panting. She lowered her gun as she slowly made her way towards him. King looked her up and down. "You look horrible."

"You look repulsive yourself, you dumbass."

Another explosion.

King, in haste, then secures the action shotgun in his back scabbard. "Hey…Abby."  
She was just about take a break--- just to catch her breath. She smiled, knowing they were safe for a while, "Yeah?"  
"Um…" King stammered before running off, "Run!"

Alarmed, she hurried after him. "You Assh--"  
But she was interrupted by a bigger explosion. Next thing she knew, she was eating dirt with King only an arm's length away…

_Okay...When King says "It'll be all right...you're safe." while putting a a bomb somewhere...she_ shouldn't_ listen._

Abby coughed and spat on the dirt, she saw a pair of legs in front of her. Looking up, she shrieked, which made King groan. "Abby…_Now_ we're safe."

"Not for long you ain't." said an oh-so familiar voice. King looked up and his eyes widened.

"…What the _fuck_ did you do to my Ferrari?"

"Spence." King breathed. "Oh thank god…" he whined. "It _is_ you…"  
Kasumi came up behind him. Abby and King hauled themselves up. The first thing Abby did was an unexpected one- she ran over and jumped on Spence, hugging him. "Oh my god. Your alive. Your alive. Your alive!" She thanked the lord for his kindness. _If he hadn't been alive, after this, it wouldn't be a victory...it'd be a loss...a loss of a very good friend._

All four were looking at the building…Each with their own thoughts. Kasumi stared as swirling flames danced around it. Spence spoke out, shaking his head, hand on his abdomen. "Don't even look at it, Kasu."

King took one last look at the building and wrapped a hand around Abby's shoulder, leading her away. "Come on…" he looked away. "Let's get out of here. I'm pretty sure we can steal another Ferrari."

Kasumi turned away and so did Spence. They walked back towards the abandoned town…with the vampires gone, it wouldn't be abandoned for long…_if_ the vampires were gone.

Spence paused and looked back over his shoulder---

"Spence!" Kasumi yelled after him. "You _moron_! Get back here!"  
Unable to go back in there, she stayed back with the others. "_Ugh_!" she screamed in rage. "That stubborn, arrogant, _stupid_ son of a bitch!"

What the fuck was he thinking! The place was going to burn into cinders in a matter of minutes!

_A loss of a pain in the ass friend..._

* * *

She smiled. She had loved him ever since she saw him...Feisty son of a bitch, that one. Not to mention, good looking. But the only problem was, she still loved him.That was the same reason on why she killed his daughters...his son...and his wife.  
And now, he finally got the fucking picture.Let him come... 

Bring it on.

* * *

Okay, so i lied. It's NOT over...


	34. No Sound

**I can't think of what to type  
Mind boggled with out a sight  
Love, friendship, religion  
Nothing seems to be right **

**My thoughts are halted  
My fingers has stopped  
The words aren't coming  
My mind's a joke **

**Wish I could think  
To show my feelings  
But the words aren't there  
So I write this here  
to cure my writer's block:**

Chapter 34: No sound

_"Well, Spence…" Drew smirked, "…You look like hell."_

_"Considering where I am…" _

A police car screams up the dirt road. Abigail and Kasumi spun around, startled. The police? What the hell was the police doing here! It shuddered into a halt and--

--Ruby hopped out, rushing up to them. "Why did you call?"

"Because your fucking son went back in there!" Kasumi screamed, talking over her, still half-surprised by the police car. Ruby frowned. "Oh, my fucking son."

"He's as crazy as you are!"

Ruby looked around, concerned. "Where's Hannibal?"

"What?--He's right over there." Abby points--and suddenly frowns; There was no one there. King was gone. Nowhere to be seen. _Damn the man! _

Patricia looked at her, no longer dazed, "He's taking care of Judas."

_

* * *

_Through the shimmering heat, a sleek black van careens around the corner. 

_Get away…get away now._

Caulder was driving, his foot glued to the pedal and his grip tightened on the wheel. He was sweating, his eyes darting around, anxious…tense…

_Get away…_

The headlights flashed wildly as the car roared down the alley. He stares ahead, and his eyes widened in pure terror. 'Cause wouldn't you know it, here's Hannibal King himself, standing in the middle of the street, blocking his narrow exit.

_He's alive…The threat is still alive…_

There was no explanation on why he was still standing. On why he was still conscious…or maybe even alive. But one thing was for sure:

He's pissed.

Caulder punches the gas,_ No way…I'm not stopping._

Hannibal King held his ground, his knees were weak but he showed no disadvantage. He cracked his neck,_ Let him live once, he almost got them killed. Let him live twice, you deserve to die…_

_I'm not afraid of you…_

And then, King turns, revealing the shot gun in his right hand. Caulder gasps, his eyes widen--  
The windshield promptly shatters, the stake going through it. The report was deafening --Dead center. Picture-fucking perfect. BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM. He shot without blinking, with no hesitation. The stakes have formed a cross in the target's chest.

The van swerved. King looked away and chuckled with amusement. Calmly, he stepped out of the way, holding the gun by his chest.

He watched, expressionless as the car smashed onto another escaping fucker. Don't they know their supposed to just sit down and wait to die? The van rolled over. The sound of grinding metal and erupting glass only made him smile. It continued to roll until it finally came to a rest upside down in a sea of glass and blood.

"God rest his soul."

King was walking like a zombie, away from the two cars, his gun held loosely at his side--

_"Who, Patricia?" Abby asked. "Who's Judas?"_

_"A traitor."_

--The cars blew up sky high in a tower of fire.

_

* * *

_Drew watched the pretty colors as they danced around the two cars. She never did like Caulder anyways…as for the other dude, ah, who cares about dear ol' Karen… 

_Don't know what to feel…_

It was a shame that Hannibal could never find out who the other person was. But it wasn't like he hadn't killed Karen once before…

_My heart is dead, my mind confused…_

He didn't kill me. It wasn't his fault---_It's his fault!_ His fault! It was always his fault! He killed you…

_Don't know what to do…_

_Feel sad for many reasons_

_Love, lust, hatred…_

_You can't do it, you stupid girl! You were always weak…--_No, it will end…I'll take away what he took away from me…It _will_ end.

_Can't handle it all…_

_Eyes crying…_

_Body dying…_

_No sound of hope…_

A smile played on her lips, her eyes watery and puffy. "…Hello Doctor."

The door behind him slammed shut and Drew turned around, smiling.

_…Never was. Never will._

Bye-bye Dr. Spencer.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Whooo! I am almost du-un..almost duu--un..almost done!  
OK. I wanted to make this longer but i liked to keep the last fight...well, kind of longer. Ya know?  
Eh..ya don't know. **

Now it's time for Spence to fight Drew/Ashley..for what, Revenge? Nooo..It's something i'd like to call 'tough love'...  
The thingy is about to end. If i ended it now, though, it felt kinda odd since MizzNite's one ended in the 34th chappy.

WHATtheF: Thanks for da reviews and Keep up the nice work. Loving the sequel so far.  
King is awesome..lol, Ryan reynolds is, too. Ah, he is so kewl--anyways, outta topic...

Warrior of the Shadow: Thanks for the reviews..I'll keep the chapters comin' or 'chapter' comin'...idk.  
Euk...

Okies...gotta stop typin now. I wanna watch Jackass. Ciao.


End file.
